Mansión Uchiha
by mimipurity
Summary: Si creía que su vida era tranquila, era porque jamás se imaginó vivir en la mansión Uchiha, rodeada de 7 hombres guapos acosándola día y noche. ¿Quién lograría llevarse a la cama a la tutora Haruno? [LEMON]
1. Introducción

Mansión Uchiha

Si creía que su vida era tranquila, era porque jamás se imaginó vivir en la mansión Uchiha, rodeada de 7 hombres guapos que darían todo para conquistarla ¿Quién se llevaría el corazón de la tutora Haruno Sakura?

 _"Nunca hacía las cosas bien, siempre fui torpe, distraída, impulsiva, nunca medía mis palabras antes de hablar, tenía un genio de los mil demonios, pero no podía quejarme de mi vida... hasta ahora._

 _Todo comenzó en el verano pasado, había terminado mis estudios universitarios, graduándome con honores como maestra de lengua, muchos me consideraban aburrida, pero para mí los libros eran mi vía de escape._

 _¿El mundo laboral para mí? Un desastre.  
A mis cortos 23 años buscaba mi primer empleo como maestra, pero la alta demanda superaba mis límites ¿Dónde contratarían a una joven maestra sin experiencia para ejercer? Hasta que, como un rayo de luz, lo vi..._

 _"Se necesita con urgencia Tutora para enseñar lengua, matemáticas,  
geografía e inglés.  
Buena paga._

 _Contactarse con Uchiha Madara"_

 _¡Era mi oportunidad! Si no aceptaba este mensaje caído del cielo, quizás cuánto tiempo más seguiría buscando empleo... Nunca creí que poner un pie en esa mansión había desatado un verdadero infierno... Maldigo a cada uno de esos Uchiha's por ser tan jodidamente sexys"_

De cabello exageradamente rosa, ojos color jade, piel tan nívea como la nieve, voz chillona, y estructura... aceptable... Haruno Sakura fue contratada como tutora de la menor de los hermanos Uchiha.

 _"Quizás nunca debí estrechar mi mano con Madara-sama...  
Quizás debí seguir buscando otro empleo...  
Quizás nunca debí aceptar el vivir como tutora interna  
Quizás... quizás no estaría siendo acosada por esos malditos Uchiha's"_


	2. Oportunidades

**I.**

Era mi tercera semana con ese maldito periódico en la mano, buscando alguna oferta de empleo. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie necesitara una maestra de lengua? Mis maestros siempre me nombraron como una alumna destacada que llegaría lejos, pero mi suerte iba en decadencia, lo más lejos que llegué fue a la estación de tren para presentarme a un empleo que ni siquiera podría ejercer lo que amaba.

Ya no podía aguantar un día más en ese departamento sin hacer nada.  
Mi compañera de piso, y mejor amiga Hyuuga Hinata había encontrado empleo al par de días de haberse graduado, claro, la gastronomía era algo más fácil de encontrar, por cada esquina se colaba un nuevo restaurant.  
Creía que iba a colapsar.

Tomé mi abrigo, las llaves del departamento y arrojé ese estúpido periódico a la basura. Si quería que mi suerte cambiara, no me llegaría impresa en un papel en la puerta de mi casa, debía movilizarme hasta encontrar algo.

Error, horas y horas pasaban, y sentía como cerraban las puertas en mi cara.  
Agotada, decidí entrar a una cafetería a tomar un café.

— Un expresso, por favor

Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos, suspirando agobiada, mientras sentía como una presencia, quizás familiar, se sentaba frente a mí.

— ¿Aún nada? Lamento la tardanza

Creo que mi cara de pocos amigos fue más que suficiente.

— ¡Ánimo, Sakura-chan! Estoy seguro que pronto aparecerá algo

— ¿Qué tan seguro estás?

— Bastante seguro, fui tu maestro ¿lo recuerdas?

Enarqué una ceja — tutor de latín, Kakashi, no te des aires de más

Me sonrió de manera burlesca.

— Maestro, tutor, no hay mucha diferencia...

— ¿Cómo sigues con las tutorías en la facultad?

— Los estudiantes de primer año son unos idiotas, nadie se compara contigo — dijo con un tono de picardía.

Sí, quizás Kakashi fue mi maestro, o tutor lo que sea, quizás me llevaba por catorce años, pero eso nunca me impidió tener unas cuantas aventuras con él, después de todo, era una muchacha universitaria ¿no? Es ley revolcarse con alguien mayor, sobre todo cuando necesitaba algunos _créditos extra._  
Pero ahora era diferente, ya no podía conseguir nada de Kakashi, él seguía en su mundo universitario acostándose quizás con cuantas otras crías más, y yo aquí, como una idiota buscando empleo.

— Deberías tomar en consideración lo que te he propuesto

— ¿Hacer tutorías en la universidad? Ni muerta, no es lo mío

— Sé que serías capaz — se encogió de hombros — eres inteligente, te manejas bien con público, eres hermosa, eres...

— No sigas — interrumpí — Ya entendí, aun así volveré a rechazar tu oferta

— Estaría encantado de tenerte trabajando junto a mí

— Kakashi — lo miré a los ojos — lo nuestro fue un par de revolcones, basta

— Admite que fui el mejor — sonrió

A pesar de ser un idiota, siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sonreír, era una de las pocas personas que consideraba como _amigo._

Terminamos de tomar nuestro café y me acompañó a casa. Luego de despedirnos en la entrada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, como siempre, como había acostumbrado hacerlo en los 5 años que nos conocíamos.

Abrí la puerta del departamento, como amaba cuando Hinata llegaba antes que yo y preparaba la comida.

— ¡Al fin llegas! ¿Qué tal tu día?

Me dejé caer en el sofá.

— Horrible, aún no encuentro nada

— No te desanimes, mira, preparé tu platillo favorito para alegrarte

— ¿Sabías que me iría mal hoy también?

— No, tenía la esperanza de que encontraras algo, pero en fin, mañana será otro día — sonrió

— Eso espero ¡Ya no aguanto más!

Luego de la cena con Hinata, tomé un baño y me fui directo a la cama, no quería seguir alargando este inútil día. Ella tenía razón, mañana tendría una nueva oportunidad.

(°)

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, en uno de los barrios residenciales, un hombre de avanzada edad se encontraba en su oficina, como cada noche.  
En ese momento, tocaron su puerta.

— Adelante — dijo sin molestarse

— Papá — se asomó una pequeña niña — ¿Es verdad lo que dijo mi hermano?

— Sí, Sarada — la regañó con la mirada

La pequeña niña entró abruptamente a la oficina.

— ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a que contrates a un tonto maestro para mí!

— ¡Sarada no me alces la voz! Tus calificaciones están en decadencia, con ninguno de tus hermanos me pasó algo así

— ¡Es porque tú no me entiendes! ¡Vivo solo con hombres y nadie de aquí me entiende!

Sarada se dio la vuelta echando a correr nuevamente a su habitación.

— Madara-sama — uno de sus ayudantes entró luego de la salida de Sarada.

Madara se dejó caer cansado en su silla, mientras masajeaba su sien.

— No sé qué haré con esta niña, ni siquiera sé cómo tratar a una niña, ninguno de sus hermanos me dio problemas antes

— Sarada-chan ha crecido sin la figura de su difunta madre, pronto cumplirá doce años, necesita un ejemplo femenino en casa

— ¿Me estás diciendo que me vuelva a casar? Estás loco Hashirama

— No claro que no — sonrió — pero el tutor de Sarada...

— Dices que sea... ¿tutora?

— Me encargaré de contratar a la mejor

Suspiró cansado — Confío en ti, ya no puedo seguir cumpliendo los caprichos de Sarada

— Mañana mismo la tendrá en su oficina

Hashirama se dio la vuelta saliendo de la oficina.

— Ah Urushi — suspiró mirando el vacío del cielo — Como debo tratar a nuestra hija...

(°)

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desesperadamente, la persona que estuviera llamándome a las ocho de la mañana debería tener una buena razón para despertarme.

— ¿Bueno?... ¿Hinata?... ¡Enseguida voy!

30 minutos después me encontraba en marcha al trabajo de Hinata.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — dije tratando de recobrar el aire

— ¡Sakura-san! No sé cómo llegó esto aquí, cuando abrí la tienda estaba pegado en el mostrador

— Dá-Dámelo

Extendí mi mano recibiendo un volante que llevaba Hinata.

 _"Se necesita con urgencia Tutora para enseñar lengua, matemáticas,  
geografía e inglés.  
Buena paga._

 _Contactarse con Uchiha Madara"_

— Esto... es... como... ¡Un milagro! — grité

Corrí a los brazos de Hinata saltando de la felicidad ¡al fin! Al fin mi oportunidad estaba justo frente mío, pero...

— ¿Quién diablos es Uchiha Madara? Aquí no aparece ningún número o dirección

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, te dije que ni siquiera sé cómo llegó ese papel aquí dentro

— Quizás alguien me está jugando una broma ¡Quién sea que esté detrás de esto, déjeme decirle que no es gracioso! — grité

— No creo que sea una broma, deberías averiguar quién es este sujeto

— Llamaré a Kakashi, él debe saber

Tomé mi móvil y marqué.

— ¿Kakashi?

— Buenos días, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo va todo?

— No es momento de formalidades — interrumpí — ¿Sabes quién es Uchiha Madara?

— Uchiha Madara... mmm... — se detuvo a pensar un momento — ¿No es el presidente de _Konoha_?

Konoha era uno de los buffet de abogados más famosos e importantes del país, sus ingresos superaban hasta los del continente.

— ¿Ko-Konoha? —Dije con dificultad — ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Luego hablamos

Corté el teléfono mientras mi cara de sorpresa no podía borrarse. Si era cierto que ese tal "Madara" era el dueño de Konoha, entonces ¿para que necesitarían a alguien como yo? O mejor ¿Cuánto estaría ganando en ingresos si trabajara para él?

Tenía, no, más bien, necesitaba contactarme con esa persona, si esto no era un sueño, entonces era la oportunidad más importante de mi vida.

— ¿Sakura-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— S-si — titubeé — debo ir a casa

Sin mayor preámbulo, salí del restaurant para volver a mi departamento, encendí la computadora, y busqué _"Uchiha Madara"... Cerca de 1,620,000 resultados._

— Demonios, este tipo sí que es importante

Comencé a investigar sobre él.

 _Uchiha Madara, 56 años, dueño, presidente y fundador de Konoha, viudo, con 7 hijos, 6 de ellos hombres, 5 de ellos trabajan en su compañía.  
Propietario de una de las fortunas más pronunciadas del continente, persona sumamente poderosa. No se conocen más detalles de su vida personal._

Miré mi reloj, marcaba las 11 del día. Lo mejor sería tomar un baño y prepararme para visitar en la _Mansión Uchiha._


	3. Condiciones

**II.**

14:00 horas.

Dos paradas más y llegaría a mi destino, la mansión Uchiha.

Quería causar una gran impresión, después de todo, él era la persona más poderosa del continente, necesitaba estar a su altura.

Nací y me crié en el campo, viví allí casi toda mi infancia, hasta que a mi padre lo trsnsfirieron en su empresa.

Conocí la gran ciudad en mi primer año de fui la _campesina_ antisocial pero poco me importaba lo que pensaran de mí, hasta claro, que comencé a interesarme en el género másculino.

Yamanaka Ino fue mi mejor amiga durante los tortuosos años de primaria y secundaria, ella era femenina, sofisticada y delicada. De vez en cuando me gustaba imitarla, también quería llamar la atención de los muchachos, pero no podía engañarme, yo era todo lo que ellos rechazaban.

Cabello rosa desordenado, grandes ojos jade que intimidaban, piel pálida, acento sureño, cero gusto por la moda, chillona, torpe, diablos, podría seguir descalificandome por horas… Si no fuera por Ino, creo que jamás hubiese aprendido a usar un labial.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro primer año de secundaria, yo era totalmente diferente a como me conocían. Claro, mi personalidad y carácter no habían cambiado mucho, pero la Sakura _campesina_ se había ido. Ino me había transformado en una mujer.

En mi tercer semestre me puse de novia con Sasori, un estudiante de último año, no puedo negar lo bien que nos la pasábamos. Antes de comenzar mi segundo año, terminó conmigo, pues él ahora sería universitario, y no podía estar con una _niña._

Hyuuga Neji, Gaara, Hidan, Yahiko… Incluso el hermano de Ino, Deidara,siguieron con mi lista de _parejas_ , aunque no necesariamente relaciones serias. Claro, sin contar los innumerables revolcones que tenía con quien sea.

¿Cómo me interesé por los libros?

Durante la prepa, Ino se había marchado, sus padres fueron transferidos a Corea, y una vez más estuve sola.

Era un día jueves, si mal no lo recuerdo, en el periódo libre antes de un exámen.

Entré a la biblioteca para buscar algo de apoyo, y allí lo vi… Minato-sensei, tan atractivo y encantador como siempre.

_ ¡Haruno! _ me llamó

Volteé a verlo y me sonreía, le respondí el saludo y me acerqué a él.

_ ¿Buscas algo en especial?

_ tengo exámen de historia mundial _ respondí

_ Aquí tengo algo que te puede servir

Rebuscó entre unos estantes hasta llegar con un par de grandes libros.

_ Ten _ Me los extendió _ si necesitas algo más, no dudes en buscarme

Y así lo hice, durante el resto del año. Me aparecía en la biblioteca buscando tontas excusas para pasar tiempo con mi sensei.

Después de un tiempo comenzó a recomendarme libros para que después los comentaramos, él realmente creía que mi único interés era leer… Yo solo quería que me hiciera suya.

Debía leer cada uno de los libros que me dejaba Minato-sensei, debía verme como una mujer culta e inteligente, no como una niña mimada… Y entre tantas recomendaciones, me terminé enamorando más de los libros que de él.

Cada palabra, cada frase, cada texto me transportaban a un mundo nuevo donde solo yo era la protagonista. Quería saber más, vivir más, sentirme parte de la lectura, creer que era yo quien navegaba, o sufria, hasta hacía el amor con el personaje.

El día de mi graduación de preparatoria, ya era completamente diferente.

De partir como una campesina, seguir como una _z*rra,_ terminé siendo una aburrida amante de los libros… Esa sí era la verdadera Haruno Sakura.

Pero ya no, era momento de sacar la cuarta parte de mí. Madara-sama no contrataría a una callada, reservada y aburrida tutora.

Mi cuarto personaje sería la estrícta, seria y seductora _tutora Haruno._ Aunque en estos momentos, huviera deseado omitir el _seductora._

Me sentia completamente intimidada frente a esa gran puerta de cristal. Realmente la mansión Uchiha era como un castillo sacado de un cuento de hadas, era exageradamente enorme.

Toqué un par de veces la puerta, hasta que al fin alguien me recibió.

_ ¿Que desea? _ me dijo un hombre de ya avanzada edad

_ Buenos días, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, vengo por el anuncio de tutora _ dije con toda la seguridad del mundo

_ ¡Oh! Señorita Haruno, aguarde aquí un momento, iré por el señor Hashirama-san

Sonreí y entré a esa enorme, ya no sé si llamarla mansión… A ese enorme mundo.

Todo lucía tan impecable, tan perfectamente organizado. Todo estaba hecho de mármol, era hermoso.

Después de contemplar un poco el lugar, otro hombre apareció frente a mí.

_ Haruno Sakura ¿cierto?

_ Sí

Este hombre debía tener al rededor de unos 50 años, pero se mostraba en muy buenas condiciones, si toda la gente en esta casa serían tan atractivos como él, entonces me esforsaría por quedar en este trabajo.

_ Sígueme a mi oficina

Caminamos por un enorme pasillo hasta cituarnos frente a una gran puerta de roble. Me hizo entrar y quedé impactada con ese lugar. ¿Todo aquí era tan elegante y ordenado? Esa habitación era quizás hasta más grande que mi departamento, necesitaba conseguir un mapa de este lugar.

_ Estuve hace unos minutos revisando tu expediente _ dijo tomando una carpeta que reposaba sobre la mesa _ No bebes, no comsumes ningún tipo de droga ilícita, no tienes infracciones de tránsito y fuiste elegida reina del baile de secundaria ¿no es así? _ sonrió

_ Vaya, que poca privacidad sobre mí hay en internet _ sonreí _ también fui presidenta del centro de estudiantes

_ Sí, en este papel tengo información detallada sobre ti _ me devolvió la sonrisa _ tus calificaciones en la universidad sonm impecables, creo que serías la candidata perfectra, pero…

_ ¿Es necesario ese " _pero"?_ _ dije con picardía

_ Pero ¿estas dispuesta a dejar tu antigua vida para comenzar desde cero en la mansión Uchiha?

¡Sí! Quiería gritar, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, ser una mujer nueva pero haciendo lo que amo, el destino estaba a mio favor.

_ ¿Dice usted que seré una tutora de tiempo completo?

_ Sí, Madara-sama es muy exigente y necesitará de tus servicios a la hora y en el momento que él estime conveniente _ sonrió, y juré notar algo de maldad en esa sonrisa _ aquí no te faltará nada, Sakura. Tendrás tu propia habitación, privacidad absoluta, tiempos para salir y hacer lo que sea que hagas diariamente, sin embargo deberás siempre volver aquí

_ Y si firmo este contrato ¿por cuánto tiempo sería?

_ Hasta que Madara-sama decida que ya no te necesita, puede durar por años… O días, todo depende si sigues al pie de la letra las condiciones impuestas luego de firmar tu contrato

Lo miré dubitativa.

Si aceptaba, no sabía los peligros de esas _condiciones_ , y no podía saber de que trataban hasta después de firmar… Pero si no lo hacía, estaría perdiendo, quizás, la oportunidad más grande de mi vida…

Ya no podía pensarlo un segundo más.

_ Acepto _ dije con algo de temor

Volvió a sonreirme, ya comenzaba a intimidarme con eso.

_ Perfecto, ahora procederemos a la oficina de Madara-sama a firmar el contrato y te explique sobre las condiciones.

Salimos de la gran habitación, siguiendo por varios pasillos hasta llegar al fondo de la mansión. Hashirama-sama tocó la puerta, hasta que una voz frente y ronca nos invitó a pasar.

Si la oficina anterior era grande, esta era casi el triple.

En un sillón de cuero negro, dándonos la espalda, un hombre sostenía una copa de vino. Se levantó una vez Hashirama-sama cerró la puerta, y me miró, de pies a cabeza.

Joder, aunque se veía mayor, era guapísimo, tanto que comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

Elegante, con su traje impecable y su largo cabello peinado, se acercó a mi, examinándome.

No sé si era mi imaginación o sentía que me desnudaba con la mirada.

_ ¿Ella es? _ le preguntó al otro hombre en la habitación

_ Sus papeles estan impecables, nos tomaría meses encontrar a alguien mejor

_ Confío en ti, Hashirama, si dices que ella es… Entonces te creo

Madara-sama se dio la vuelta, se sentó en una gran silla tras su escritorio y me invitó a sentarme frente a él.

_ Me imagino que mi asistente ya habló con usted _ asentí _ Aquí esta su contrato, señorita Haruno

Le dí una mirada rápida, estaba tan nerviosa que por mucho que intentara leer, no conseguiría comprenderlo, solo me limité a firmar, bajo la intimidante mirada de Uchiha.

_ Perfecto _ sonrió mientras me extendía un papel _ mientras lees la hoja de condiciones, llamaré a mis hijos para que conozcan al nuevo personal de la mansión.

Ambos hombres me dejaron sola en la oficina, demonios estaba asustada pero no podía demostrarlo. Suspiré y comencé a leer.

 _Una vez firmado el contrato, no hay vuelta atrás._

 _La única persona autorizada para deshacerlo es Uchiha Madara._

 _El tutor o tutora responsable trabajará únicamente con Uchiha Sarada. No prestará ayuda a nadie más que a ella._

 _Los horarios de las tutorías serán designados por Uchiha Madara, sin posibilidad de cambios o desacuerdos._

 _El tutor o tutora trabajará de tiempo completo._

 _Esta estríctamente prohibido entrablar cualquier tipo de relación con alguno de los miembros de la mansión._

 _Madara Uchiha es el único que autorizará tiempos libres para el tutor o tutora._

 _Se respetará completamente la privacidad de la persona responsable._

 _El tutor o tutora es parte del personal, por lo que no será incluído en asuntos de la famlia, tales como comidas, fiestas, reuniones, viajes, entre otros._

 _El tutor o tutora deberá cumplir las demandas de los miembros de la familia siempre y cuando sean previamente autoriozados por Uchiha Madara._

 _En caso de no cumplir alguno de los puntos anteriores, será despedido inmediatamente, revocándolo de su puesto y anulando sus cheques._

 _El fin de este contrato dependerá exclusivamente de Madara-sama._

Suspiré agobiada, al parecer no era tan difícil.

Hablar solo con Madara-sama y Uchiha Sarada, no establecer contacto con nadie, y permanecer únicamente en mi habitación. sería como estar en una cárcel pero con más lujos y menos libertad… Ya no había vuelta atrás, el contrato estaba firmado.

Sentí como la puerta a mis espaldas se abría… Los Uchiha estaban aquí.

* * *

 **ME TARDARÉ UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC Y LOS OTROS QUE TENGO PUES MI NOTEBOOK MURIÓ Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DESDE MI TABLET, Y ES UN POOOOOCO INCÓMODO :( POR ESO TAMBIÉN LAMENTO MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y QUE SEA TAN CORTO. PERO ESPERO DEJARLAS SATISFECHAS JIJ DEJEN RVWS?**


	4. Presentación

**III.**

Sentía como el corazón se me salía del pecho. No quería voltear a ver hacia la gran puerta, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

Sentí como si todo ocurriese en cámara lenta.

Uchiha Madara entró a primera instancia, me regaló una sonrisa que me hizo temblar, pero no de la mejor manera.

— Haruno, le presento a mis hijos, los herederos de la fortuna Uchiha.

Uno a uno comenzaron a entrar, estaba paralizada, no asimilaba la situación... ¿Realmente eran de este planeta? Me sentía jodidamente intimidada al tener frente a mí a los 6 hombres más guapos que podrían existir en la tierra, o al menos que podría conocer.  
Todos de cabello negro azabache, ojos oscuros y profundos, piel pálida, mirada seductora, cuerpos de infarto. Cada uno con su propio estilo, si tuviera que elegir a alguno de ellos para pasar una noche... Definitivamente los elegiría a todos a la vez.

La mirada fría de los Uchiha era algo caracerístico al parecer. Siete pares de ojos llenos de lujuria recorrían cada parte de mí. En ese momento, estaba vulnerable. Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa frente a un grupo de malditos _sex simbols._

— Haruno — llamó mi atención Uchiha Madara — ven aquí

Con el corazón latiendo como si fuera a desprenderse de mi pecho, me levanté y caminé a su lado, quedando frente al grupo de adonis. Las piernas me temblaban, pero no podía demostrar debilidad, menos frente a ellos, hombres quienes creían que el mundo estaba a sus pies.  
Creo que si la literatura no fuera mi pasión, hubiese sido una buena actriz, porque la rectitud con la que me paré frente a Madara-sama me sorprendió.

— Hijos — se dirigió a los Uchiha — Haruno Sakura será la tutora de Sarada — me miró con lujuria — sean amables con ella, y porfavor haganla sentir... como en casa. No es necesario que conozcan nada más de ella, salvo su nombre

— Haruno — habló, aparentemente, el mayor de los hermanos — _la flor de cerezo_ — me sonrió mientras extendía su mano frente a mí — Uchiha Indra

Con mi falsa seguridad, estreché su mano, y me sonrió. Me sentí... incómoda. No llevaba ni diez minutos de conocerlos y ya habían dado vueltas mi mundo.

— Así que la tutora de Sarada — me miró de pies a cabeza — Uchiha Obito

Me incliné levemente en señal de saludo. ¿Qué tenían esos Uchiha que me ponían tan nerviosa?

El tercer hermano me sonrió con dulzura, pero si era como todos los demás con ese aire sombrío, no podía fiarme de él.

— Uchiha Itachi — me dijo con calma — mucho gusto en conocerla, Sakura

El cuarto hermano, me miraba serio, como si desde que entró a la habitación estuviera analizándome.

— Uchiha Shisui — me sonrió

Ya me estaba hartando de esas sonrisas, una más y juraba que me desmoronaría allí mismo.

El quinto y sexto hermano, si no me equivocaba podían ser mellizos, ya que eran jodidamente idénticos... jodidamente sexys.

— Uchiha Izuna, bienvenida, Haruno-sensei

El último de ellos, ni siquiera me miraba, esquivó su vista desde que me posicioné frente a ellos. Era quien me hacía sentir más vulnerable, su indiferencia me estaba matando.

— tsk... Uchiha Sasuke — dijo casi entre dientes, aun esquivando su mirada

— Sarada debería volver dentro de una hora de la escuela, a penas llegue comenzarás tu trabajo, Haruno — me comentó Madara-sama — mientras tanto puedes acomodar tus cosas, nuestro mayordomo, Sarutobi Hiruzen te llevará a tu habitación

— Debo ir por mis cosas...

Rió — Tus cosas ya se encuentran aquí, Haruno

Espero esto sea una broma de mal gusto... No podía creer lo preparado y eficaz que era Madara-sama. ¿Acaso supo desde un principio que aceptaría el empleo? Ya estaba comenzando a temer por mi seguridad física, emocional y _sexual._

Una última mirada intimidante me dieron antes de salir de la habitación. Una mezcla de perversidad, maldad y misterio. Los hermanos Uchiha si sabían como poner de nervios a cualquiera.

— Haruno — llamó Madara una vez que estuvimos solos en la habitación — te hará falta esto, ahora retírate.

Extendió a mi un archivador, lo miré confusa mientas me seguía sonriendo, respiré profundo para luego salir de allí.  
Una vez afuera, Sarutobi estaba esperándome, era el mismo hombre que me recibió cuando llegué.

— Señorita Haruno, haría el favor de seguirme a su habitación

Me sonrió, creo que sonreír era algo que acostumbraban hacer en la mansión, pero la sonrisa de Sarutobi me tranquilizaba, al contrario de la de los Uchiha, que me hacía sentir diminuta e indefensa.

Subimos a la planta superior, y nos adentramos en uno de los pasillos. El piso estaba cubierto por una gran alfombra que se extendía por cada extremo, de color rojo. Las paredes blancas estaban adornadas con cuadros de diferentes épocas. Era un escenario rústico y vanguardista, un sentimiento de emoción se apoderó de mí, me sentía dentro de un libro de los que tanto amaba.

— Señorita Haruno, al final del pasillo se encuentra su habitación, ruego no hacer más ruido del necesario, pues en este pasillo descansan los jóvenes Uchiha

¿Qué tranquilidad me daba al decir eso? Un enorme pasillo, con una luz tenue, tres puertas en la pared de la izquierda, y tres puertas en la pared de la derecha donde dormían esos Uchiha... Y al fondo, la única puerta solitaria, cruzando por ese campo minado, estaba mi habitación. Debía tener la suerte de todos los Dioses para llegar intacta allí cada día.

— ¿Dónde descansa la señorita Sarada? — pregunté para quitar los nerviosa

— La señorita Sarada tiene su habitación en el pasillo contrario

— ¿Por qué yo debo dormir aquí?

Volvió a sonreírme — Hace muchas preguntas, señorita Haruno... Pero para aclarar sus dudas, fue una orden de Madara-sama

¿Orden? Pudiendo dormir en el pasillo de la izquierda, cerca de la persona de la que estoy a cargo, ese maldito de Madara me manda a dormir al lado contrario, en el pasillo de la tentación, expuesta a todo peligro.  
Suspiré agobiada.

— Señorita Haruno, podrá darse cuenta que sus cosas ya se encuentran aquí, tiene una hora para acomodarlas antes de que llegue la señorita Sarada

— Sarutobi... llámeme Sakura, por favor

— Como ordene, señorita Sakura

Se inclinó levemente para darse la vuelta y devolverse por las escaleras. Llené mis pulmones de aire, y me introduje en el pasillo hasta el otro extremo, hasta la puerta de mi habitación. Hasta ahora, no había peligro aparente.  
Giré suavemente el pomo de la puerta...

— Haruno — llamaron a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta suavemente para encontrarme un par de ojos tan oscuros como la noche, clavados en mí

— Uchiha ¿Obito? — lo miré interrogante

Me sonrió con satisfacción, al parecer había acertado.  
Se acercó a mí. Pude notar que su habitación era la de en medio ubicada en la pared de la izquierda. Ese hombre me daba un mal presentimiento.

— Quería darte la bienvenida como corresponde — intentó sonar amable — con todos mis hermanos allí no pude hablar mucho contigo

— Gracias — dije nerviosa — si me disculpa debo desempacar

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Se acercó aún más a mí, tomándome de las muñecas y aprisionandome contra la puerta de mi habitación. El suave golpe que di contra la pared me aceleró el corazón, y su cercanía me estaba alterando.

— U-Uchiha Obito...por-porfavor suelt-eme — apreté los ojos y giré mi rostro para no enfrentarlo

— Te dije que te daría una bienvenida como corresponde ¿no?

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello, apoyando su nariz en él y aspirando mi aroma.

— Haruno... _la flor de cerezo..._ eres tan... dulce

Sentía como comenzaba a temblar contra su cuerpo, quería oponerme, pero no podía. Quizás lo tentador que resultaba esa situación, con un hombre tan atractivo, me imposibilitaba querer arrancar de allí. Pero no era correcto, y lo sabía.

Un golpe a sus espaldas lo hizo apartarse de mi, como si estuviera quemando.  
La puerta de una de las habitaciones se cerró de golpe. Era la última del lado derecho, la más cercana a la mía.

No podía reconocer quién era. Pero su mirada frívola y su aire misterioso me caló los huesos. Cada Uchiha tenía una manera particular de ponerme nerviosa, pero él... superaba los límites.

Obito bufó molesto ante su presencia.

— Que quieres, Sasuke... ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? — le dijo molesto

— ¿No puedo salir de mi habitación? — respondió con indiferencia — si Madara te viera aquí...

— No sigas... ya entendí... Eres molesto, bastardo

Lo siguiente fue algo como un juego de miradas, sentía como el pasillo se congelaba, cuál de los dos tenía una mirada más siniestra, era como si se estuvieran asesinando con ellas.  
Obito lo miró molesto mientras que Sasuke aparentemente estaba más calmado.

— Jódete — le dijo antes de volver a su habitación

Sin mirarme, como aparentemente acostumbraba hacerlo, Sasuke volvió a su cuarto.  
Cuando me encontré sola en el pasillo nuevamente, volví a respirar. Sentí como el alma me volvió al cuerpo.  
Rápidamente entré a mi habitación y le puse seguro, me apoyé en la puerta... ¿Qué diablos fue esto?

Eché una mirada a mi cuarto. Era grande, mucho más grande que el departamento que compartía con Hinata.  
Una cama donde fácilmente cuatro personas podrían dormir sin problemas. Una estantería llena de libros, algunos muebles antiguos. Tras el gran ventanal se encontraba un pequeño balcón. Era una habitación digna de una mansión tan grande y sofisticada. Si así era el cuarto de una simple empleada, no podía imaginar como sería el de los residentes.

En el piso estaban todas mis maletas, tenía razón, Madara-sama se había ocupado hasta del último detalle... ¿Que habría pensado Hinata cuando, quizás qué extraño, entró a nuestro departamento por mis cosas?

Busqué sobre la cama mi bolso, tomé mi móvil de su interior y marqué el número de mi amiga.

— ¿Sakura? !Hasta que al fin te comunicas! ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista?

— De maravillas, solo... solo hay un pequeño problema — dije nerviosa

— ¿Que pasó? ¿Ya tienes problemas con tu nuevo jefe?

— Al contrario... Tendré... tendré que vivir con mi nuevo jefe

— ¿!QUÉ!? — gritó del otro lado — dime que esto es una broma, Sakura !cómo es eso de vivir con tu jefe!

— Al parecer el empleo es de tiempo completo, Madara-sama ha solicitado que viva en la mansión, está dentro del contrato

— ¿Te das cuenta lo que implica todo esto?

— Aún no quiero hacerlo, ya más adelante sentiré el peso de mis decisiones, ahora solo quiero adaptarme a esta nueva vida

— Nueva vida... Sakura... ¿Tan desesperada estabas que lo dejas todo por esto?

— !Hinata tu no entiendes! Es la oportunidad de mi vida

— Sólo espero que no te hagan daño... Sakura, no aceptes ningún tipo de humillación, vales mucho para servir a un ente que se cree superior

— No te llenes la boca de más, Hinata... Aún no sabemos como serán las cosas... quizás... sea una experiencia agradable...

Claro, si no tuviera 6 jodidos hijos que me devoraron con la mirada...

— Solo cuidate ¿si? Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas

— Claro, en mis tiempos libres iré a visitarte

— ¿Ya hablaste con Kakashi?

— No aún... ¿Podrías avisarle tú?

— Lo mejor será que tu hables con él...

— Es quien menos estará de acuerdo con la decisión de que viva con 7 hombres...

— ¿!7!? !Sakura perdiste la cordura!

— Piensa que esto es como... _Blanca nieves..._ aunque en mi caso sería Blanca Sakura y los 7 _sex simbols_

— Estás loca... !Cuídate de esos vampiros chupa sangre!

Reí — Como digas... te hablo luego... Por favor... no le comentes nada a Kakashi... ya buscaré el momento de hablar con él

— Prométeme que no te involucrarás con ninguno de ellos

— Yo solo vengo a trabajar ¿si? Mis hormonas están en su lugar

— Cuídate

— Sí, ya no lo repitas, pareces mi madre... adiós

Me recosté sobre la cama, quizás después tenga tiempo de ordenar mis pertenencias, ahora debía ordenar mis ideas...  
Miré junto a mi y recordé el archivador que me dio Madara-sama.  
Me senté en la cama y lo abrí con cuidado.

 _REGISTRO SICOLÓGICO  
FAMILIA UCHIHA_

Emitido por el Dr. Oroshimaru

 _UCHIHA INDRA  
29 AÑOS  
ABOGADO  
Indra posee una personalidad reservada. Es muy discreto con sus gustos y decisiones.  
Posee actitudes de superioridad y altanería._

 _UCHIHA OBITO  
28 AÑOS  
ABOGADO  
Obito tiene un carácter obsesivo. Muestra indicios de agresividad.  
Es una persona ególatra y emblemática, con una personalidad infantil._

 _UCHIHA ITACHI  
26 AÑOS  
ABOGADO  
Itachi es de personalidad calma y pasiva. Antepone las prioridades de sus hermanos  
frente a la suya. Es considerado como una persona manipulable._

 _UCHIHA SHISUI  
25 AÑOS  
ABOGADO  
Shisui es calculador en su toma de decisiones. Se muestra indiferente frente  
a las otras personas._

 _UCHIHA IZUNA  
24 AÑOS  
ABOGADO  
Izuna tiene personalidad infantil, no se toma en serio sus responsabilidades.  
Considerado como un niño problema. Tener cuidado con sus actitudes.  
Siente gran apego con su hermano mellizo, Sasuke._

 _UCHIHA SASUKE  
24 AÑOS  
SIN EMPLEO  
_Sasuke se presenta como un joven misterioso, frívolo y distante.  
Posee problemas para relacionarse con otros, se aísla del resto de sus hermanos.  
No se pueden emitir más comentarios respecto a él.  
Tiene un rechazo en particular con su hermano mellizo, Izuna.

 _UCHIHA SARADA  
12 AÑOS  
ESTUDIANTE  
Sarada es la única mujer y menor de los hermanos Uchiha. Tiene actitudes  
no propios de una niña de su edad.  
Aparentemente, siente aires de superioridad.  
Sus problemas de personalidad comenzaron desde el fallecimiento de su madre._

Sentía la respiración entre-cortada... esos Uchiha... sí que tenían problemas.


	5. Uchiha Indra

**IV.**

Uchiha Indra.

No me di cuenta en el momento que cerré mis ojos y caí profundamente dormida. Había sido un día algo… ¿Extraño? De ser una aburrida maestra de lengua a encontrarme en una mansión con 7 hombres intimidantes no era algo que se viera todos los días. ¿Qué papel debía emprender ahora? ¿Ser la sexy tutora Haruno? ¿La aburrida institutriz? ¿O la indiferente inquilina? Sea como sea, tenía un nudo en el estómago que me inquietaba, sabía que los próximos días serían difíciles, y lo peor, es que mi tortura no tenía fecha de límite.

Madara-sama había advertido el contacto con sus hijos, solo debía entablar conversación con la señorita Sarada, pero ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones si me puso en la habitación continua a ellos? ¿Acaso me estaba poniendo a prueba? ¿O a ellos?

Me levanté cuando sentí ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. La verdad era que temía a esos hombres, no los conocía y ya estaba viviendo con ellos, podían ser capaces de cualquier cosa conmigo, era arriesgada. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en el peor de los infiernos, pero como resistirse a ellos.

Giré suavemente el pomo de mi puerta para evitar que me escucharan. Mi idea era concurrir la oficina de Madara-sama para conocer a Sarada, pero la verdad, se me hacía mucho más interesante saber quién merodeaba por allí.

Una voz ronca que te quitaba el aire escuché. Al parecer estaba hablando por móvil, pues no se escuchaba conversación alguna con otra persona.

— Ya te dije que mañana a primera hora estaré allí… ¡No, no me vengas con que cambiarás los planes! Soy el próximo dueño de la empresa, así que si no quieres que ruede tu cabeza, no te atrevas a correr esa reunión, y sí ¡es una amenaza!

Cortó abruptamente su llamada, mientras se volteaba al sentir mi presencia.

— Tsk — dijo mirándome con desprecio — Pensé que te pagaban por ser la tutora de Sarada, no por escuchar conversaciones agenas

Su mirada frívola me hacía sentir diminuta, a duras penas podía respirar frente a él. Inspiraba miedo y altanería.  
En esos momentos, me di cuenta que me estaba volviendo una persona masoquista, porque el miedo comenzó a volverse fogosidad.

— Lo siento — dije con calma — me dirigía a la oficina de Madara-sama

— ¿A caso él te citó?

— Quería ver si la señorita Sarada había vuelto a casa para presentarme

Me miró con una sonrisa esquiva.

— Tu lugar es dentro de ese cuarto, y no saldrás hasta que alguien te lo ordene ¿Entendiste?

Comenzaba ya a acostumbrarme a los aires de superioridad que tenían esos Uchiha, pero yo, Haruno Sakura, no me dejaría doblegar por nadie.

— Lo siento joven… ¿Indra? — Clavó más su mirada en mí, al parecer había acertado — desconocía esa regla, no está dentro de mi contrato

Creo que nadie antes había contradicho a un Uchiha, por la forma en que me miró. Era aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a gustarme este juego de enfrentarme a los demonios.

— Hmph… Eres atrevida, Haruno… ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

— Para su desgracia, trabajo para su padre, por lo que sus órdenes se me hacen nulas — dije con falsa seguridad, por dentro me estaba muriendo de los nervios

Se lanzó abruptamente hacia mí, acorralándome contra la pared, y apoyando una mano a la altura de mi rostro. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo yo comportándome así?

— ¿Te das cuenta del poder que tengo sobre ti? Soy un Uchiha, trueno mis dedos y te dejo en la calle — me sonrió con malicia

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, creo que se sintió intimidado por su reacción.

— Estás tan acostumbrado a que la gente se muestre sumisa frente a ti, que no puedes aceptar el hecho de que una mujer te enfrente ¿Tan poca seguridad tienes en ti que recurres a tu apellido?

Retrocedió un par de pasos por mi intromisión, pero aún sin quitar su brazo de allí.

— Cuida tus palabras, mujer… — clavó sus profundos ojos negros en mi cuerpo, y sentí como una corriente se apoderara de mí.

Se dio la vuelta con tenacidad mientras se adentraba en el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. Cuando lo perdí de vista sentí como el alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

Definitivamente, para Uchiha Indra, yo sería la _Fiera institutriz._

Traté de recobrar el aire mientras pensaba en la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Si no tuviera tanta seguridad en mí, y no conociera tan bien a los hombres, ya estaría con mis maletas en la calle. Creo que fue bueno volver a esa etapa en donde era una z*rra que jugaba con el resto. Ya había aprendido a domar a la primera fiera. Me faltaban solo seis.

Definitivamente, yo debería ser actriz. Encontraría una personalidad diferente para cada hermano, para que mi estadía en la mansión no fuera intimidante.  
Agradecía profundamente en estos momentos la ayuda y recomendaciones de Minato-sensei, cada libro tenía personajes, vidas, historias diferentes. Me centraba tanto en aprender, que aplicar un poco de cada quién en mi vida no sería mala idea.

Recuerdo haber leído un libro sobre una mujer llamada _Catalina del Río,_ conocida por imponerse sobre hombres poderosos y hacerlos sus esclavos. Creo que sería un buen indicio para tratar a Indra-sama y caiga sumiso a mis pies.

Bajé las escaleras y toqué suavemente la puerta a la oficina de Madara-sama. Una vez que escuché su aprobación, entré.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Haruno? ¿Estás inconforme con algo? ¿Tu habitación es muy pequeña?

Para Madara-sama si debía ser la aburrida tutora que soy en mi diario vivir. No podía ni quería dejar que conociera mis múltiples personalidades para domar a sus hijos. Debía permanecer dócil, tranquila y disciplinada. No podía perder tan rápido mi empleo.

— No, Madara-sama… Quería saber si la señorita Sarada había vuelto de la escuela, para presentarme apropiadamente

Me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que le cala los huesos a cualquiera.

— Hashirama — gritó hacia la entrada — llama a Sarada a mi oficina

Me miraba de pies a cabeza en ese incómodo silencio. Sentía como el calor subía hacia mi rostro y se posaba en mis mejillas, adquiriendo el mismo color de mi cabello.

— A sí que… — comenzó diciendo — ¿De dónde vienes, Haruno?

— Eh… Nací en el campo, Madara-sama, pero desde los ocho años que vivo acá, en la ciudad.

— Interesante — solo sonreía, esa sonrisa que me ponía incómoda y a la vez inquieta.

— ¿Qué te parecieron mis hijos?

Como si fuera una pregunta capciosa, mi mente quedó en blanco. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué era capaz de volverme la esclava sexual de cada uno de ellos? ¿Qué él mismo debía ser Dios para engendrar tales entes perfectos?

— No he tenido la oportunidad de entablar conversación o cruzarme con alguno de sus hijos, Madara-sama

Creo que parte de mi intento de ser actriz, era lo bien que se me daba mentir, o eso era lo que yo creía.

— Y tampoco lo harás — seguía sonriendo — Tú estás aquí para trabajar con mi hija, con el único que puedes cruzar miradas es conmigo

— ¿Y cuál fue su razón entonces para entregarme la habitación en el mismo pasillo de la de sus hijos, habiendo algunas disponibles cerca de la señorita Sarada?

Jaque mate, me creía un as de las palabras. Si era capaz de intimidar al siguiente heredero a la empresa, tratar con el actual no me implicaba gran problema. O eso era lo que yo creía.

— Haruno, Haruno… — Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia mí — Cuida esa boca que tienes, eh… No vaya a ser que por tu intromisión te quedes en la calle — tomó mi rostro con sus nudillos — Sabes que soy una persona importante ¿no? Tengo el poder para hacer que de aquí no vuelvas a ver un dólar en tu vida

Mi piel se volvió pálida, más de lo que era, las piernas me flaqueaban, creo que dar cara al patriarca de los Uchiha no fue una buena idea, debía seguir mostrándome como la mujer fácil de manejar.

Eso sería para Uchiha Madara, la _manipulable tutora_.

— Sólo quería conocer su razón para designar esa habitación para mí, no fue mi intención ofenderlo — esquivé mi vista de esa mirada fría y manipuladora

Sonrió y me soltó para volver a su silla — Solo fue una ocurrencia mía, Haruno.

Murmuró algo que no pude entender, pues en ese momento se hacía presente la señorita Sarada a la oficina.

— ¿Qué quieres, padre? — dijo molesta

Enlazó sus dedos apoyando sus codos sobre el gran escritorio.

— Sarada, te presento a tu tutora, la señorita Haruno Sakura

Me di la vuelta para ver a Sarada. Era una niña alta para su edad. Físicamente era igual a sus hermanos. Cabello negro, mirada fría, piel nívea. Pero su toque femenino la resaltaba. Llevaba su cabello a la altura de los hombros, y a diferencia del resto de los Uchiha, unas gafas color rojo se anteponían a sus ojos.

— Mucho gusto, señorita Sarada — me incliné frente a ella

— Tsk — esquivó su mirada de mí

— Espero poder ser de utilidad para usted

— Como quieras — miró a su padre — ¿Eso es todo?

— Sí, mañana comenzarás tus clases extra después de la escuela — me miró esta vez a mí — Espero se lleven bien

¿Bien? ¿Con una niña de doce años que se cree superior a mí? ¿Qué de la forma en que me miraba pareciera que yo fuera un insecto más en la habitación? ¿Qué clase de hijos crio ese señor?

Hizo un gesto para que ambas nos retiráramos de la oficina.

.

— _Haruno, Haruno…_ — pensaba Madara una vez que ambas se retiraron de su oficina — _Dulce y delicada como una flor. Imponente y vivaz como un gran árbol de cerezo… Vas a ser un divertido juego para mis hijos_ — sonrió con malicia

.

Subí las escaleras cerciorándome de que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Gracias al cielo no pareciera que alguno de esos dementes hermanos estuviera en casa.  
Error. Siempre me equivocaba con eso.

La puerta más cercana a mi habitación se abrió, dejando salir una figura masculina.  
Al percatarse de mi presencia ni se inmutó, y eso me paralizó. Era el único Uchiha, hasta ahora, que me ignoraba totalmente.

Me incliné una vez que estuvo cerca de mío.

— Sasuke-sama — dije en un hilo de voz — gracias por lo de hace un rato

Me miró con indiferencia, como si realmente no le importara si yo estuviera allí o no. ¿Qué diablos le pasaban a ese hombre que no caía en mis encantos? ¿Qué personalidad debía usar contra él?

— No me des las gracias — dijo con su voz profunda

Lo miré y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, él si era un caballero.

— No lo hice por ti, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estabas tú. Sólo no soporto a mi hermano, no te creas importante

Me dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia las escaleras.

Y allí me dejó, más confundida de lo que me sentía hace un rato.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, puse el seguro a la puerta y me dejé caer en la cama. Ya nadie dispondría de mí hasta el siguiente día, donde comenzaría el verdadero trabajo, y no era el de ser una tutora. Si no, sobrevivir a un día completo en la mansión Uchiha.

Tomé mi móvil y marqué un número que debía haber discado hace horas.

— ¡Quiero que renuncies inmediatamente a ese empleo! — me gritaron del otro lado

— Kakashi…

— ¡No me digas nada, Hinata ya me contó todo! ¿Estás loca?

— ¿Hinata? ¡Le dije que no te diga nada!

— Oh claro que no me lo quería decir, tuve que sacárselo a la fuerza si tú no eras capaz de llamarme ¿De verdad perdiste la cordura, Sakura?

— Kakashi, el empleo es bueno, la paga increíble… Solo debo sacrificar un poco

— ¡No! ¡Sakura, no te atrevas! Esa clase de gente solo quiere humillarte, eres un juego para ellos ¿Crees que contratarían a una tutora de ciudad sin siquiera conocerte? Aquí algo me huele raro

— ¿No crees que querían a alguien más "normal"? Vamos, Kakashi… no exageres

— No exagero, pero ¡eres una tonta! No seas tan ingenua, Sakura… Si esos Uchiha son las personas más poderosas del país porque no contratan algún maestro más certificado ¿eh?

— Ya, que va… aquí estoy y no me iré tan fácil, ya estoy aprendiendo a adaptarme a esto

— Escúchame, Sakura… A pesar de que fui tu maestro sabes lo que siento por ti, y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie abuse de tu confianza ni te pisotee, voy a averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de esos Uchiha cueste lo que me cueste

— No seas tan efusivo, dame una semana y te probaré que las cosas no son como dices, soy una buena maestra después de todo

— La mejor, no tengo dudas. Pero ellos… Sakura… te van a lastimar

— ¡Basta, Kakashi! ¡Me quedaré aquí y te demostraré que todo lo que dices son falacias!

— Haz lo que quieras, Sakura, después no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Se escuchó la pitanza al otro lado. No, Kakashi no podía tener razón. Él siempre la sobreprotegía, estaba exagerando, las intenciones de Madara-sama no eran malas ¿o sí?


	6. Uchiha Obito

Uchiha Obito.

La primera noche que pasé en la mansión fue terrible. No porque me pasó algo, si no que no pude pegar siquiera un ojo. Alucinaba con que alguno de esos varoniles y sexys Uchihas entrara a mi habitación y me tomara allí mismo. La verdad no me quejaría fuera quien fuera, incluso si Madara-sama quisiera aprovecharse de mí, no pondría resistencia. Me sentía una mosca en nido de arañas, pero la mosca más masoquista que pudiese existir.

Aún medio adormilada por no haber descansado, vi como un sobre se hacía entrada por debajo de mi puerta. Me levanté y lo abrí:

 _"Haruno Sakura  
Se solicita su presencia en la oficina de Madara-sama a las  
08:00 Horas. Por favor, sea puntual"_

Miré el reloj, aún faltaba media hora, podía darme un baño tranquila.

Me quité la ropa y dejé que el agua fría refrescara mi mente, si no quitaba ahora esos pensamientos promiscuos sería yo quien sea demandada por acoso. Pero ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en siete guapos hombres con los que compartía techo? Era algo casi imposible, incluso ilógico.

Era realmente estúpida. Con la ropa que traje no lograría nada con esos hombres. Hace unos años quizás, no me hubiese molestado usar esas aburridas faldas largas de tonos sombríos, los sweaters anchos y las camisas holgadas, pantimedias oscuras y zapatos como de funeral.  
Pero ¿Para qué quería cambiar? ¿Para mí o por ellos?

Toda mi vida estuvo sometida a cambios. Cambios de personalidad, cambios de atuendo, cambios de peinado, cambios de estilo, cambios de gusto… Cambios. Creo que soy una de esas personas sin identidad propia que se adaptan según la situación. Al menos así siempre me he sentido.

Ahora ¿Quién quería ser? Creo que cada hombre me definirá.

Intenté combinar mi estilo lo más sutil posible, después de todo, era una maestra, tampoco era stripper.

Miré la hora, ya debía comenzar a cruzar el campo minado y bajar las escaleras. Pero sabía que al salir siempre recibiría una sorpresa, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

— Haruno-sensei — escuché a mis espaldas mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación.

Me di la vuelta de inmediato, no tenía dudas de quien se trataba, su tono de voz era tan evidente.

Si algo podía destacar de mí, era mi habilidad para recordar a las personas, ya sea por su voz, sus gestos, su olor, podía asignar inmediatamente la imagen de su rostro a un mínimo estímulo.

— Obito-sama — me di la vuelta, intentando parecer segura — buenos días

— No seas tan formal conmigo, no te pega — se acercó a mí, de la misma manera que lo hizo el día anterior, provocándome, tentándome

— Su padre me dio estrictas órdenes de no entablar conversación con algún otro miembro de la mansión que no sea él o su hermana, Sarada, por favor, no quiero que me amonesten por su culpa

Retrocedió un par de pasos para mirarme de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué tenían los Uchiha que ponían nerviosa a cualquiera? Todos de mirada profunda, rasgos finos, voz gruesa y ronca, cuerpos fornidos, la verdad es que no sabía si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno. ¿Cuántos pecados cometí en mis vidas pasadas que los estaba pagando ahora? Tenerlos tan a mi merced y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

— Mi padre no se entera de lo que ocurre fuera de su oficina si no es informado, así que si no nos ven, no hay peligro — sonrió

Si volvía a ver otra de esas sonrisas juro que explotaré. Me ponía los nervios de punta, era arriesgado, mucho, imprudente quizás, pero lo prohibido siempre era tentador.

— Obito-sama, si me disculpa — intenté hacerme a un lado — su padre me ha citado en su oficina

Intenté esquivarlo y pasar por su lado sin levantar la mirada, pero mi cuerpo tampoco se caracterizaba por ser muy fuerte o macizo.  
Me tomó del brazo obligándome a encontrarme con sus ojos, el rubor en mis mejillas se hizo evidente, y la sed de sangre que irradiaba Obito era excitante.

Su respiración era pesada, y se mezclaba con la mía, pausada y débil.

— O-obito-sama — comencé a tartamudear — por…favor

Posó ambas manos en mi pequeña cintura y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, estaba tomando esa mala costumbre de hacerlo. Sentí como aspiraba mi aroma, una vez más.

— Eres dulce — susurró en mi clavícula — bajó suavemente sus labios rozando mi piel, encendiéndome, obligándome a entregar mi cuerpo a su voluntad.

Y como por un impulso, me zafé de él, lo miré temerosa. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Agaché mi mirada y me adentré en el pasillo, desapareciendo al final.

¿Para Obito? _La maestra sumisa_

Me apuré en bajar las escaleras, aún con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Está bien, yo alucinaba con esos hombres, los deseaba carnalmente, imaginaba mil fantasías con ellos, pero eso se quedaría dentro de mi imaginación, nada de lo que piense lo llevaría al acto, porque esa parte de mi personalidad nunca fue mi fuerte. Quizás si, en la secundaria era una chica algo… fácil, pero siempre tuve mis límites, era tímida por esencia, quizás un poco torpe… Bueno, bastante torpe, eso del _free sex_ no se me daba bien.  
Y no estaba dentro de mis planes perder mi empleo por un _touch and go_ con alguno de mis "jefes". Eso mejor lo dejaría para escribir un libro después.

Respiré profundamente antes de tocar la puerta.

— Adelante — escuché del otro lado

Entré algo tímida.

— Tardaste, Haruno — me miró con esa sonrisa cínica

— Lo lamento, Madara-sama, tuve un inconveniente

— Qué más da — se acomodó en su silla mientras buscaba un archivador sobre su escritorio — ten — me lo extendió — allí están detallados tus horarios

Me acerqué algo confundida mientras lo recibía

— Puedes retirarte

¿Eso era todo? ¿Estar cinco segundos en su oficina solo para entregarme algo que fácilmente podía pasar bajo mi puerta? ¿Tener que haber aguantado a Obito y sus insinuaciones?

Subí nuevamente a mi habitación. Casi corrí de un extremo a otro esperando no encontrarme con otro individuo. Para mi suerte, el pasillo estaba vacío. Si mal no leí en el informe que se me entregó el día anterior, todos, o casi todos trabajan en el buffet de abogados, por lo que en estos momentos la casa debiera estar tranquila.

Me senté en la cama mientras abría el archivador.

 _Horarios para Haruno Sakura designados por Madara Uchiha.  
Lunes a Sábados_

 _8:00 horas: Desayuno en la cocina con el resto de los empleados.  
9:00 horas: preparación de la clase para Uchiha Sarada en la biblioteca principal. Los contenidos a tratar serán entregados el día anterior.  
13:30 horas: almuerzo en la cocina con el resto de los empleados.  
14:30 horas: Repaso previo a las tutorías de Uchiha Sarada en la biblioteca principal.  
16:00 horas: Tutorías con Uchiha Sarada  
20:00 horas: Libre. _

_Se espera que la señorita Haruno Sakura utilice bien sus tiempos libres dentro de la mansión.  
Si necesita salir del recinto debe informar días previos a su salida a Uchiha Madara.  
Los días domingo la señorita Haruno Sakura debe abandonar la mansión a las 8:00 am y volver a las 22:00 pm._

 _Si no cumple con los horarios establecidos, se anulará el contrato de trabajo sin objeción._

¿Es en serio? Daba gracias tener un baño en mi habitación, porque si no estaría hasta detallado los horarios que tendría para utilizarlo.

Pero bueno, yo me las busqué, al menos tendría un día libre a la semana para respirar otro aroma que no sea perfume masculino. Sentía que era exigente, pero ya había firmado, ya tenía puesta mi sentencia frente al diablo.

Miré el reloj, me quedaba aún media hora para desayunar. Tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde que llegue a la mansión el día anterior.

La cocina no era difícil de encontrar, la verdad es que la mansión estaba tan bien organizada que era muy difícil perderse.

Entre sigilosa, había un grupo de personas comiendo, la mayoría eran de mayor edad.

— Con permiso — me senté en un puesto vacío, frente a una taza de café

— Así que tú eres la nueva tutora de la señorita Sarada — me habló la mujer frente a mí — eres muy joven para ser maestra

— Tengo veintitrés años, es mi primer empleo… Lamento no haberme presentado antes, no tuve la oportunidad

— Eh no te preocupes — Me dijo un muchacho en la cabecera de la mesa — Sólo nos reunimos en las horas de almuerzo, Madara-sama es muy exigente con los tiempos

Luego de que me dieran la bienvenida, tuve el placer de conocer a algunas de los empleados. La mujer que me habló en primera instancia, era la mucama de Madara-sama, Chiyo.  
El segundo hombre que me habló era el chofer de la familia, Ebizo.  
Conocí también a un par de personas más, dentro de ellos a un muchacho quizás un par de años mayor que yo.  
Sasori era el guardia de la entrada principal de turno. Me dio algunas recomendaciones, como jamás alzar la voz frente a Madara, ni exigir algo de él, mucho menos relacionarme con alguno de sus hijos. La última mucama que estuvo trabajando hace unos años fue el blanco de Obito. Luego de que Madara los descubriera, lo último que supieron de ella fue que la deportó del país.

Si antes le daba desconfianza ese Uchiha en particular, ahora le temía. No pensaba perder su empleo ni su dignidad, por muy poco que pudiese resistir.

Se levantó una vez que terminó de comer, recogió sus platos y se retiró con una amable pero nerviosa sonrisa.  
Buscó la biblioteca principal, con la determinación de comenzar a hacer su trabajo, pero en su diccionario no estaba la palabra _suerte._

— ¿Vas a volver a escaparte de mí? — otra vez esa jodida sonrisa

— Obito-sama, su padre a designado un horario para mi trabajo y no puedo fallar a ello, si me permite…

Intento fallido… Otra vez.

Y esta vez, no existía sutileza en su tacto.  
Con el peso de su cuerpo me arrinconó entre la pared más cercana y él.

— Mi preciosa Haruno-sensei, quisiera que me enseñes algunas cosas, y no necesariamente las vamos a descubrir en la biblioteca.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca, intenté esquivarlo, pero esta vez sí que tenía miedo.

— ¿Otra vez tú?

Miré temerosa sobre el hombro de Obito. Y estaba ahí, él, otra vez. Sasuke.

— ¡¿Ya te vas a hartar?! — Le gritó mientras aflojaba el agarre que tenía contra mis muñecas.

De un movimiento me alejé de él.

— ¿Cuántas empleadas más quieres que den de baja por tu calentura, eh? Creo que Madara te dejó bien claras las cosas… ¿Te recuerdo la cicatriz que tienes en el ojo quién te la hizo?

— No te metas en mis asuntos, Sasuke — esquivó su mirada, como si el menor de los azabache hubiera dado justo en un punto sensible.

Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a irse.

— Cómo quieras… Pero supongo que esta — me apuntó — no está dentro de tus asuntos ¿O sí?

Ni siquiera volvió a levantar la mirada, murmuró algo mientras se acercaba a Sasuke, el que sonrió victorioso, y luego se marchó.

— Gracias, otra vez

— Tsk — me miró con desgana, para salir de aquel lugar.

Otra hora más allí, y juro que perdería la poca cordura que llevaba conmigo. Lamentable era saber que serían meses quizás los que pasaría allí.

Amada, tranquila y sublime biblioteca. Era el único lugar en el que me sentía libre, capaz de que mi imaginación de desplaye y se desborde. El único lugar en el que sabía que ninguno de esos Uchiha aparecería. Tendría todo el día para mí, mis libros y mi tiempo.

A pesar de que las exigencias de Madara solicitaban horas y horas de estudios e investigaciones para enseñar a una niña de doce años, sabía bien cómo manejar la situación adecuando todo a mi estilo de enseñanza.

16:00 Horas. Según mi horario, comenzaba el verdadero desafío. La razón por la que yo estaba allí.

Me situé frente a la puerta de entrada esperando a que Sarada volviera de la escuela.

— ¿Qué quieres? — me miró esquiva cuando cruzó la puerta.

— Es hora de sus tutorías, señorita Sarada — dije nerviosa

— ¿Me puedes dejar descansar? No necesito nada de ti, cría

¿Cría? ¿Me dijo Cría? ¿Quién se creía que era esa mocosa malcriada y altanera…?

— Sarada — una voz profunda se escuchó a mis espaldas — espero que no le estés faltando el respeto a tu tutora

Lo miró con desgana — No, padre

— Entonces — otra vez esa sonrisa — pueden pasar a la sala de estudios.

Nos dirigimos a una habitación completamente blanca, con un enorme pizarrón en el fondo, algunos estantes con libros, un sofá, y un gran escritorio con dos sillas.

— Las dejo solas — cerró fuertemente la puerta tras nosotras.

Suspiró — Bien, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, así que hagamos las cosas fáciles — comenzó a darme órdenes — tú hablas, yo te ignoro, tú me preguntas, yo te ignoro, tu inventas un examen y lo respondes por mí, mi padre se siente orgulloso de mi avance y me quita estas estúpidas tutorías, tu ganas una millonada de dinero y las dos ganamos ¿te quedó claro?

Sonreí, con la sonrisa que bien estaba aprendiendo de su padre.

— A ver, señorita Sarada, creo que no te han quedado claras las cosas— abrió los ojos de asombro — yo soy maestra, no soy tu juguete, yo te enseño, tu aprendes, tú tienes dudas, yo te ayudo, tú te apoyas en mí, me consultas lo que desees, te aconsejo, te ayudo y te comprendo ¿entiendes?

Me miraba desconcertada, al parecer jamás alguien le había llevado la contraria, y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa.

Agachó su mirada tímida pero llena de rencor — Como quieras...

Y así, aquí, comenzaba mi real objetivo, ser Haruno-sensei.


	7. NO ES CAPÍTULO, LEER PORFAVOR

NO ES CAPÍTULO

Antes de continuar la historia, quería aradecer a las personas que me han dejado review. La verdad es que de un principio no tenía intenciones de continuarla porque no me gustó como estaba quedando, no era lo que esperaba y no lograba representar la historia que imaginaba, pero gracias a las personas que la han seguido sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y claramente, seguiré escribiendo.

Pero antes de continuar, necesito hacer unas preguntas para re plantearme la historia. En un principio pensaba en un final tradicional SasuSaku, pero a medida que avanzo me gusta más como queda el harem reverso jajaj por eso mis preguntas son las siguientes:

1\. Esperan ustedes que Sakura termine de pareja con alguien? (puede ser o no un Uchiha)

2\. lemon hard o sutil?

3\. A alguien le molestaría que Sakura se involucre con más de un hermano? sentimental y sexualmente

4\. Qué personalidad de Sakura es apropiada para la historia?

S **i alguien tiene sugerencias de situaciones futuras, qué les gustaría leer o simplemente algo que deseen que suceda, estaria muy agradecida de leer.**

Escribo esto porque quiero hacer un buena historia y si es posible que la sigan hasta el final, por eso espero sus comentarios, para poder continuar escribiendo.

Gracias infinitas por leerme y su paciencia por esperar los capítulos.

Se despide la autora

 **Cami.**


	8. Uchiha Itachi

20:00 horas, al fin el término de mi tediosa jornada. Al parecer, la señorita Sarada era más cabezota de lo que imaginaba. Terca, orgullosa, altanera… Llevaba bien puesto su apellido. Me tomaría quizás más tiempo del estimado poder lograr que me ponga atención, pero ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

— Espero que mañana cambies esa actitud tuya, Haruno — susurró mientras me lanzaba una mirada amenazante

— Y espero que mañana tú te comportes como una niña de tu edad, Sarada-chan — le guiñé el ojo divertida, logrando que se enfadara aún más

Realmente, la vida con los Uchiha's, era toda una caja de pandora, no sabría que podría esperar o aparecer detrás de cada puerta.

Una vez que Sarada se retiró de la habitación, comencé a ordenar mis cosas, estaba realmente agotada. De los siete días de la semana, seis de ellos serían extremadamente exhaustos, y uno, tendría que aguantar a Kakashi regañándome para que no volviera allí.

¿Cuántos sacrificios podemos hacer por dinero?  
Creo que tendré que replantearme esa pregunta una y mil veces más.

Una montonada de libros llevaba entre mis brazos cuando intentaba salir del salón de estudios, y como no me caracterizo por ser una persona hábil, si no hubiera sido por un par de grandes brazos, la mayoría hubieran quedado regados en el piso.

Había tropezado, quizás quien sabe con qué, al momento de cruzar la puerta, pero un muchacho frente a mí alcanzó a frenarme con sus brazos antes de llegar al suelo.

— Oh, mierda — dije mientras trataba de acomodar los libros otra vez

— Debería tener más cuidado, señorita Haruno — su voz era suave, seductora, incluso sensual. A diferencia de sus hermanos, su tonalidad era más dulce y menos agresiva

— Lo sé, gracias — lo miré de pies a cabeza

Ropa formal, como si acabase de llegar del trabajo, cabello largo y sujetado en una coleta baja, ojos profundos, rostro pálido y masculino, delgado pero con brazos fuertes y torso trabajado.

— ¿Itachi-sama? — dije esperando no equivocarme

Me sonrió, al parecer, acerté una vez más

— ¿Necesita ayuda con esos libros? Se ven pesados

— No — intenté acomodarlos — puedo hacerlo sola

Error, dos pasos fueron suficientes para perder nuevamente el equilibrio y que quedaran desparramados por el piso.

Soltó una suave carcajada mientras me ayudaba a recoger los libros, y como si fuera poco, el fervor de mis mejillas no ayudaba para nada.

— No niegues la ayuda ajena, señorita Haruno

— Lo lamento, Itachi-sama, su padre me dejo estrictamente prohibido entablar conversación con alguno de ustedes

Se encogió de hombros — mientras no se entere — guiñó su ojo — no hay nada que temer

¿De verdad? ¿Él también era así? Maldigo a cada uno de los Uchiha's por ser jodidamente galantes y seductores.

Caminó a mi lado hasta llegar a la biblioteca, no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, pero la tensión que sentía en mi cuerpo por su cercanía era palpable.  
Dejó unos cuantos libros sobre una mesa mientras me ayudaba a acomodar el resto. Podía decir realmente, que era agradable estar con él, hasta ahora, no había demostrado otras intenciones conmigo que no fueran de ayudar, y eso me hacía sentir cómoda a su lado. Pero si algo debía aprender, es que no debía confiar en ninguno de ellos. No se sabe en qué momento podía despertar la bestia.

En todas las películas que he visto, cuando dos chicos están solos en la biblioteca, siempre terminan teniendo sexo sobre las mesas, apoyados en los estantes, incluso en el suelo o algún baño cercano. ¿Y porque razón se desata la tensión sexual? Porque la chica, siempre torpe y descuidada, se sube a una pequeña escalera para dejar un libro en su lugar, tropieza y el chico, fuerte y masculino la toma en sus brazos y allí, comienza la magia.

¿En mi caso? Fue al revés.

El joven Uchiha fue, en este caso, más torpe que yo, intentando dejar un libro en un lugar que ni sus fuertes brazos llegaban. La escalera perdió su equilibrio, y su aterrizaje fue sobre mí.

Solo sentí como todo pasó en el lapsus de un segundo. En un momento Itachi estiraba su brazo para dejar el libro, y en el otro, estaba sobre mí, mirándome como solo un Uchiha podía hacerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — sus fuertes brazos mantenían la distancia entre mi cuerpo y el suyo, alzándose sobre ellos y mirándome con mayor detención. Mi cuerpo, frágil y delgado estaba petrificado bajo su contacto. Mi rostro, ferviente, lo miraba sin darle respuesta.

— ¿Te lastimé?

Nada, no reaccionaba, solo lo miraba sorprendida y encendida.

Y para peor fue sentir como poco a poco se acercaba más a mí, hasta que sentía su cálido aliento mezclarse con el mío.

— ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti?

¿Era necesario? ¿De verdad era necesario que me preguntara eso, a tan corta distancia? "Claro que sí, tómame y hazme el amor aquí mismo" quería gritar, pero ni mi voz ni mi descaro eran tan grandes. Solo logré mover la cabeza en ambas direcciones, mientras el soltaba un suspiro aliviado.

— Pensé que estabas paralizada por el golpe — se movió sobre mi cuerpo hasta levantarse completamente.

— N-no — tartamudeé mientras me incorporaba — solo… solo me… sorprendí

Sonrió mientras posaba una mano en mi cabello y lo desordenaba — buenas noches, señorita Haruno

Se dio la vuelta hasta salir de la biblioteca dejándome allí, sola, confundida, desorientada y ardida.

Solo opté por dejarme caer sobre una silla, tratando de asimilar la situación.

Tomé un lápiz y papel cercano y comencé a escribir

 _Para poder sobrevivir bajo el techo de los Uchiha, tendré que  
dejar en claro un par de cosas:_

 _1._ _Madara Uchiha: No levantar la voz, no contradecirlo, no hacer contacto visual._

 _2._ _Indra: Bastardo a quien debo poner en su lugar_

 _3._ _Obito: ¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!_

 _4._ _Itachi: Doble personalidad. Juega a ser tímido pero puede ser peor que sus hermanos_

 _5._ _Aún me queda conocer a Shisui e Izuna_

 _6._ _Sasuke: aún no me quedan claras sus intenciones_

 _7._ _Sarada: debo re-educar a esa malcriada_

Suspiré mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba en mi bolsillo. Miré el reloj, ya había pasado una hora desde el término de las tutorías con Sarada. Lo mejor sería tomar un baño e irme a dormir. Debía volver rápido a mi habitación antes de tener que encontrarme con otro de esos hijos de Satanás.

Las luces ya se habían ido en casi toda la mansión. Solo alumbraban los focos del jardín, la oficina de Madara-sama y una tenue luz que iluminaba la escalera.

Subí con cautela, más miedo de que me vean, tenía más miedo de tropezar y despertarlos a todos, eso sí sería una tortura.

Pero lo logre, llegué sana y a salvo a mi habitación. Bueno, a salvo creo que era exagerado decir.

— ¿Qué haces en pie a estas horas?

Me paralicé al escuchar esa voz a mis espaldas. La pude reconocer muy bien, y sabía de quién se trataba.

— Sasuke-sama — me di la vuelta para encararlo — estaba terminando de ordenar la biblioteca

— tsk — esquivó su mirada de la mía — deberías sentirte agradecida que fuera yo quien te encontró y no alguno de mis hermanos…

Suspiré, él tenía tanta razón. Era, hasta ahora, el único Uchiha que no me ha puesto un dedo encima. Hasta ahora…

Agaché mi mirada — Si, gracias Sasuke-sama —me di la vuelta intentando entrar a mi habitación — buenas noches

Sonrió con malicia — ¿A dónde crees que vas? Dije que deberías sentirte agradecida

Lo miré extrañada — Y lo estoy…

— Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no sea igual a ellos — y en esa simple frase, pude sentir en una misma persona la presencia de todos los Uchiha's juntos, era escalofriante y exitante

Se acercó a mí obligándome a entrar a la habitación mientras rodeaba con un brazo mi cintura y con su mano libre tapaba mi boca.  
Cerró la puerta con seguro mientras yo lo miraba temerosa.

— ¿Sabes que va a pasar ahora, no?

Negué con la cabeza

— No sabes cómo te deseo, Haruno. Pero siempre estas rodeada de esos idiotas u ocupada con Sarada — me empujó a la cama obligándome a sentarme — ahora eres toda mía

Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos ¿Este era el verdadero Sasuke? ¿Un maldito psicópata violador de pobres pelirrosas? Sentí como se arrodillaba frente a mí y me abrazaba por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro sobre mi pecho, y quedándose allí, quieto, sin hacer nada, apenas sentía su respiración.

Incluso me llegué a asustar que su reacción no fuera la que prometía, quedé con ganas de que abusara de mí, pero sin más se quedó allí, quieto, abrazándome.

— ¿Es-estás bien? — intenté posar mi mano sobre su cabello

— Déjame estar así un minuto más — susurró en mi pecho

Sentí como mi respiración volvía a ponerse normal, descubriendo que las intenciones de Sasuke no eran aprovecharse de mí. Ahora estaba mucho más confundida que antes.

Luego de un rato me soltó y llevó sus manos a mi rostro, provocando que mi cuerpo se electrificara por completo.

— Quiero que seas mía, no quiero compartirte con ninguno de ellos — me decía con un deje de rencor en su voz

— Sasuke-sama…

— Para mis hermanos eres solo el juguete nuevo

Enarqué una ceja — Si me estoy dando cuenta de ello…

Se levantó quedando frente a mí, pero agachándose hasta que su rostro quedara a la altura del mío.

— Es la primera vez que deseo tanto algo, y haré todo porque ellos no lo tengan, no dejaré otra vez que me roben lo que es mío

El Uchiha hablaba de mí como si yo fuera un objeto o lo que sea menos una persona. Quizás estaba tan traumado con ser el menor de sus hermanos que no dejaría que ellos le ganaran otra vez. De acuerdo al registro sicológico, era el único de los hermanos que no trabajaba en el buffet, por lo que me parecía casi "normal" que estuviera compitiendo por ser diferente a ellos. Eso era Sasuke, un chico de quien sus hermanos se encargaron de hacerlo sentir menos que ellos, y arrebatándole sus objetivos. ¿Ahora? Yo era su objetivo, y él haría lo imposible por que el resto de los Uchihas no me ganaran. Podía decirme que yo sería su premio.

Esto se estaba volviendo tan interesante. Ya quiero ver qué es lo que hacen esos Uchiha's por quedarse conmigo.

* * *

 **HE VUELTO! NO ABANDONÉ ESTE FIC NI NINGÚN OTRO, POR ESO ES TAN CORTO, PORQUE TENGO MUCHOS MÁS QUE ACTUALIZAR, SOLO SOY UNA POBRE CHICA UNIVERSITARIA QUE NO TIENE TIEMPO PARA RESPIRAR XD**

 **BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR LOS RVWS COMENTANDO LAS PREGUNTAS QUE DEJÉ ANTERIORMENTE, REALMENTE ME GUIARON Y LLEGUÉ A UNA CONCLUSIÓN FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE LAS DIRÉ, SOLO LEAN Y DÍGANME SI LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO JIJ YA TENGO PLANIFICADO EL FINAL JE JE JE (aunque falte mucho aún xD)**

 **ESTO A PENAS EMPIEZA.**


	9. Uchiha Shisui

Me costó mucho conciliar el sueño, involuntariamente, pensé toda la noche en Sasuke. No es que tuviera intenciones con él, la verdad es que no pretendía involucrarme con ninguno de ellos, pero él era tan… extraño, algo de su aura me inquietaba y al mismo tiempo me seducía. Ni siquiera mirando lo profundo de sus ojos podía descifrar sus intenciones. Ese Uchiha era quien más llamaba mi atención.

Creo que el hecho de tener una piel tan nívea, me jugaba en contra cuando pasaba una mala noche, porque las ojeras en mi rostro eran tremendas. El reloj marcaba las 7:50, en 10 minutos debía estar desayunando, así que tomé una ducha rápida y me vestí.

La verdad, es que hoy era uno de esos días en los que mientras menos contacto con la gente tuviese, más tranquila me sentía. Estaba cansada, agobiada, una tormenta se apoderaba de mi cabeza, me sentía confundida y desganada.  
Creo que debía agradecerle a Madara-sama el hecho de que me aísle del resto de la gente obligándome a permanecer todo el día en la biblioteca. Allí era el único lugar en el mundo en el que me sentía libre, y mi cerebro se desconectaba totalmente, centrándome solo en los libros.

Había una pequeña nota pegada en la puerta

 _"Matemáticas: páginas 56 – 78  
Geografía: páginas 22- 37  
Inglés: páginas 44- 48  
Lengua: análisis del libro "El guardián entre el Centeno""_

¿Qué se suponía que era esto? ¿Lo que debíamos trabajar hoy? Tomé el papel mientras entraba en la biblioteca y pues, así era, cuatro libros se encontraban sobre un mesón de cada asignatura respectivamente. Creo que sería una larga tarde, pero yo me sentía feliz.  
Tomé un lápiz, un cuaderno y el primer texto, y comencé a leer, revisar, analizar y comprender para luego poder enseñarle a la señorita Sarada de manera más sencilla.

Eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía cuando escuché abrirse la puerta. La verdad es que no quería prestar atención, si era alguno de los Uchiha, mientras menos atención le tome, más tranquila podría trabajar.

No quise voltearme para ver de quién se trataba, pero de algo estaba segura, Indra no podía ser, se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el buffet y no volvía hasta altas horas de la noche. Obito, creo que jamás había tomado un libro en su vida, así que tampoco podía tratase de él, pues el chico que entró se paseaba buscando un libro en particular. Itachi, claro que no, si fuera él, ya habría hecho un desastre. Sasuke me evita durante todo el día. Izuna… él era muy ruidoso, lo hubiese reconocido de inmediato…. Solo me quedaba…

— Aquí esta… — dijo tomando el libro "El guardián entre el Centeno"

— Shisui-sama — me levanté saludándolo cordialmente

Al parecer, me ignoró por completo. Tomó el libro y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa a leer.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí trabajando en lo mío, me quedaba poco para terminar la lección de la tarde.

No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo. Shisui tenía un aspecto diferente al de sus hermanos. Compartía como todos el cabello azabache y la mirada oscura y profunda, el cuerpo fornido y la piel clara, pero su rostro era más duro, sus ojos eran más grandes, llevaba también el cabello más corto, y su sonrisa… Creo que no lo había visto sonreír desde que llegué.

Bajó el libro, golpeándolo sobre la mesa, creo que me descubrió mirándolo, eso hizo que mi rostro automáticamente se pusiera rojo y mi mirada se disparara sobre el libro que tenía frente a mí.

— ¿Qué opinas de este libro? — me preguntó

Su voz era más suave que la de sus hermanos, pero de un tono más potente e intimidante.

— ¿Eh? — lo miré interrogante, sin saber bien sus intenciones

— ¿Qué piensas de este libro? Lo estabas leyendo… ¿no?

— Pues sí… lo he leído un par de veces, debo explicárselo a Sarada-sama en nuestra lección de hoy

— ¿Y qué es lo que piensas?

— ¿De que tenga que leer por su hermana?

Sonrió débilmente — No, qué piensas de este libro

— El guardián entre el Centeno — sonreí — creo que es una obra maravillosa con una visión particular sobre la vida, tiene un… ¿cómo decirlo? Un atractivo psicológico que la hace diferente, pues refleja estados de ánimos que muchas personas se identifican…

¿Me había vuelto a sonreír? O mejor dicho ¿Me estaba poniendo atención?

— Creo que nunca había entendido la profundidad de este libro, hasta ahora

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Volvió a ojear algunas páginas tratando de encontrar una respuesta

— Creo que el tener una vida tan fácil y llena de lujos me ha hecho creer que el verdadero sentido es ganar y tener, más que luchar y buscar. Nunca había entendido este libro, lo he leído al menos 20 veces, y siempre lo encontraba una obra vacía y simple, pero cuando alguien opina diferente, y logra buscar su atractivo, su esencia, su conexión con la historia, hace que todo lo que creía, parezca mentira

No lo podía creer… Era el primer Uchiha que conocía con una visión tan profunda y con tanta facilidad para engatusarme solo con palabras, cada letra que salía de su boca me atraía más y más. A penas me miraba, pero yo ya no podía despegar mí vista de él.

— Y porque... ¿por qué ahora lo estaba buscando?

— Venía a la biblioteca a buscar un poco de tranquilidad lejos del buffet, y vi en la puerta que debías trabajar hoy con este libro y pues… me intrigó saber qué es lo que pensabas

Me había dejado sin palabras ¿A él de verdad le interesaba saber qué es lo que yo pensaba? Puede que sea desconfiada, o llevar un par de días conociendo a los Uchiha me hacía estar a la defensiva, pero no encontraba razón para que alguien de su sangre respetara la opinión de una mujer.

Sin embargo, se mostraba tan indiferente ante mí. Solo apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, sostenía el libro con una mano y con la otra ojeaba algunas páginas mientras me hacía preguntas. Su vista jamás se despegó del libro.

Retiro rotundamente mis palabras cuando dije que quería permanecer todo el día sin contacto con la gente. Ahora no quería alejarme de él.

La conversación se volvió tan profunda e interesante, que sentía que los minutos pasaban lento, aunque ese no era el caso. Escuché una suave campanilla indicando que mi hora de comer había llegado.

— Debo retirarme, Shisui-sama, debo cumplir con mis horarios, fue una agradable conversación — me levanté — con su permiso

— Espera — sujetó mi mano, y sentí por primera vez como esos ojos profundos se posaban sobre mí, sintiendo un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo — ¿Qué libro toca mañana?

Abrí suavemente los labios, pero las respuestas no salieron de mi boca

— ¿Puedo acompañarte mañana también? La verdad es que — sonrió — nunca había conocido a alguien como tú

Y sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho. Uchiha Shisui había cambiado mis esquemas y había eliminado todo rastro de negatividad que tenía sobre su familia. Él era la excepción a la regla. Creo que por eso su médico lo diagnosticó como indiferente frente al resto, pues él es mucho más que los demás.

— Cada mañana Madara-sama me deja un listado de los temas a tratar durante el día, allí me dice que libro debemos analizar, sería de mucha ayuda tener una conversación con usted, para poder entenderlo mejor

Entonces — se levantó aún sin soltar mi mano — aquí estaré

Me sentía volando en las nubes. Desde que conocí a Minato-sensei, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a otra persona igual a él, tan profunda e interesante, pero Shisui, era… era un sueño.

Con la sonrisa más grande en mi rostro me dirigí a la cocina a almorzar. Una vez que terminé, volví a la biblioteca para hacer un último repaso a los contenidos antes de que Sarada-sama volviera a casa.

Creo que mis ánimos habían mejorado bastante a como se encontraban desde esa mañana. La lección de tutoría con Sarada mejoró del día anterior, creo que ahora me toma más en serio después de nuestro pequeño encuentro. Espero poder ganármela algún día.

Ya había terminado mi jornada, así que con calma ordené los libros para poder subir al fin a descansar a mi habitación.

El pasillo como siempre a esa hora, estaba oscuro, así que intenté no hacer ruido. Pero al parecer, yo no era la única persona que rondaba el lugar.

— Sí… te veo en unas horas… no… mi padre aún no lo sabe…

Escuché una voz familiar, al parecer hablando por su móvil, escondido, o al menos eso aparentaba, pues su tono era bajo, y se ocultaba tras un gran pilar. No es que sea chismosa, pero me acerqué para ver de quién se trataba…

— Claro que te quiero, pero sabes que es difícil para mí todo esto…

Sentí que el corazón se me paralizaba, al parecer, uno de los Uchiha's tenía una relación prohibida… esto se volvía cada vez más interesante…

— De verdad te prometo que le contaré todo, pero por ahora debemos mantenerlo en secreto, sabes como es mi familia y no se lo tomarían para nada bien…

Me acerqué aún más para ver de quién se trataba, pero con la oscuridad no lograba diferenciarlo.

— Está bien… paso por ti a las 11… te quiero… Yahiko…

Un sonido de sorpresa salió de mi boca que no pude evitar. Al parecer uno de esos Uchiha tenía una relación amorosa con otro chico… salí rápidamente de allí antes de que me descubrieran y me despidieran por entrometida, por lo que no pude saber de quién se trataba… Que difícil debe ser para él estar en su lugar con una familia tan conservadora… Me hubiese gustado ayudarlo y aconsejarle, pero Madara-sama me exigió no involucrarme con sus hijos, y eso abarcaba todos los sentidos posibles.

Mis ánimos habían vuelto a decaer, aunque ni siquiera me caían tan bien, había alguien en esa casa que necesitaba ser escuchado y yo no sabía qué hacer. No quería quedarme de brazos cruzados, pero tampoco podía interferir… Era todo tan difícil…

Caminé a mi habitación por el pasillo de la perdición, ignorando la verdad si es que había alguien cerca, mi cabeza estaba centrada solo en la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Se te paga también para espiar conversaciones ajenas?

— ¿EH? — me di la vuelta asustada, pues reconocía bien esa voz

— Eh yo… yo no… no estaba…

— tsk — esquivó su mirada de mí — Entra…

Se acercó a mi habitación abriendo la puerta y haciéndome entrar en ella, siguiéndome y cerrando nuevamente con seguro.

— Yo no estaba espiando a nadie ¡Lo juro!

— Como sea… siéntate

Preferí hacerle caso, antes de que siguiera insistiendo en que estaba espiando a alguien… Aunque ¿Él como lo sabía? Mejor evadiría el tema, antes de que las verdades fueran rebeladas, ya tenía una gran tormenta en mi cabeza como para agrandarla aún más.

Me senté en la orilla como había pedido. Mientras repetía lo mismo de la noche anterior. Se inclinó frente a mí, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y hundía su cabeza en mi pecho. Así estuvo, en un silencio profundo, durante casi diez minutos, que para mí fueron eternos.

No era que me molestase, él no hacía nada más que abrazarme, además su perfume era delicioso y me cautivaba, sus fuertes brazos aferrados a mi cintura motivaban cada uno de mis sentidos, y su cabeza sobre mi pecho… ni siquiera quiero decir que cosas me provocaba. Pero el hecho de que sea tan misterioso y no actúe más allá de eso, me incomodaba, me incomodaba rotundamente no poder descubrir sus intenciones.

— Sasuke-sama…

— ¿mmm?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? — me atreví a decir

— Que cierres la boca y me dejes disfrutar de este momento — susurró contra mi pecho

— No… — lo alejé suavemente por los hombros — ¿solo vendrá cada noche a abrazarme? ¿De verdad no intentará nada más?

Me miró interrogativa… Error… nunca debí haber dicho eso.

Se levantó de manera sugerente, empujándome suavemente a la cama, aprisionándome entre el colchón y su cuerpo, con una leve distancia que sus brazos separaban.

— ¿Quieres que intente algo más? — dijo desafiante y con un tono tan excitante

— No yo…

— Cuida tus palabras, Haruno… No vaya a ser que me lo tome literal y conceda tus deseos

— Sasuke-sama — lo miré, ferviente, llena de deseo, aunque nerviosa a la vez, la verdad es que ansiaba con cada uno de mis poros que me follara en ese instante, pero tenía miedo… miedo de él.

Se recostó sobre mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello, acercando su nariz y sintiendo mi aroma, eso me prendía cada vez más. Sus manos seguían sobre la cama, y no tenían intenciones aún de tocar mi cuerpo.

Acercó su rostro al mío, creo que si él no actuaba, sería yo quien abusara de él.  
Nuestros alientos comenzaron a mezclarse. Cerré los ojos, esperando que cumpliera cada una de mis demandas. Pero solo se limitó a sonreír.

— Buenas noches — besó mi frente mientras se levantaba y salía de mi habitación.

¿¡De verdad todas las noches me dejaría así de encendida!?

* * *

 **He aquí lo que el público pidió xD de a poco iré actualizando mis otros fics, no he desaparecido y no lo haré, solo soy una pobre chica con poco tiempo :( Si hay lectoras Chilenas, entenderán mi situación, estoy haciendo mi tesis y práctica final para poder licenciarme como maestra de jardín de niños, por lo que mi cabeza esta en otras cosas, y no he tenido tiempo para pensar en la historia, no quiero subir un capítulo aburrido, necesito darme tiempo para pensarlo bien y hacer algo interesante, espero les haya gustado!**

 **Gracias de verdad gracias a quienes aún me siguen y dejan rvws, esto es por ustedes ! actualizaré lo más pronto posible al igual que los otros fics**

 **besossssssssss**


	10. Uchiha Sasuke

Al fin, al fin, al fin… Repetía mil veces eso en mi cabeza… ¡Un día más y sería libre!  
Bueno, no libre completamente, libre por un día, un bendito día lejos de los Uchiha's. Solo ansiaba pasar esa tarde tranquila, lejos de ellos, de sus problemas psicóticos, de su masculinidad… Para partir a primera hora de la mañana a mi departamento, darme al fin un baño caliente, tranquilo, pasar la tarde con Hinata, quizás llamar a Kakashi para… bueno…. Ustedes saben… mis hormonas han estado alteradas muchos días, necesito calmarlas… ¡por Kami! saber que mañana retomaría mi vida, aunque sea un miserable día, me motivaba a dar mi mayor esfuerzo en mis tutorías.

A penas llevaba unos cuantos días trabajando en la mansión, y ya estaba colapsada. No quiero imaginar cómo estaré en un mes quizás. La verdad, es que amo lo que hago, amo enseñar, amo aprender, amo educar… pero, si no fuera por tener que aguantar el hecho de vivir en la mansión playgirl, amaría mucho más mi trabajo allí.

Me acerqué a la biblioteca… No rondaba nadie por ese lugar. Había escuchado mucho ruido por la mañana, así que supongo que la mansión estaba vacía, más que mal, todos allí son abogados, importantes y sensuales abogados… Menos Sasuke, creo que él es la oveja negra de la familia.

Entré al lugar, esperando encontrarme a Shisui… ansiaba verlo, ansiaba escucharlo, pero para mi sorpresa, estaba vacío, solo los cuatro libros que Madara-sama escogía para mí.  
Bueno, al menos así no tendré distracciones ese día…

Miraba la hora, y pasaba tan lento. No es como si quisiera que alguno de ellos entrara a distraerme para hacer más ameno el día, pero tanto silencio me desconcentraba.

Salí de la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo o a alguien interesante. Sé que estaba prohibido, pero ¿qué hay de malo con un poco de peligro?

Nada, esa aburrida mansión ni espíritus tenía… Suspiré, quizás demasiado fuerte para mi gusto… Pero tanto silencio me estaba hartando.

¿Acaso me estaré volviendo masoquista? Digo, porque estaba a punto de ponerme de rodillas y rezarle a Kami-sama para que algún Uchiha apareciera y me hiciera perder la cordura.

— ¿Señorita Haruno?

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme por el cuerpo cuando escuché esa voz a mi espalda. No porque fuera atractiva, era áspera y vieja, sino porque me tomó por sorpresa mientras me encontraba en la sala principal viendo las fotos que colgaban de las paredes.

— ¡Sarutobi-san!

— ¿No debería estar en la biblioteca?

— ¡No le diga a Madara-sama que estuve aquí! — lo miré llena de terror

Sonrió — El señor Madara tuvo que salir a un viaje de negocios urgente con sus hijos esta mañana ¿No se lo dijo?

Suspiré — No… la verdad es que no hablo mucho con la gente de aquí, mucho menos con los dueños de la mansión

Sí… era una mentirosa, pero no podía decirle a Sarutobi que los Uchiha's me acosaban día y noche sin parar, no quería perder mi empleo, después de todo, tenía prohibido hablar con otra persona que no sea Madara y Sarada.

— Vaya… No se preocupe… le diré que estuvo trabajando arduamente el día de hoy — me guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía

Algo en su voz me dio plena confianza de que no iría de chismoso a contar lo que sucedió, eso me hizo tranquilizar.

— ¿Cuándo volverá Madara-sama?

Se encogió de hombros — Lo más probable que en unos días… ¿Se ha sentido a gusto viviendo en la mansión?

— Si, supongo… Me gustaría poder conocerla, o quizás hablar con la gente que vive aquí… A veces me siento muy sola

— Lo imagino…

Como si él también ocultara algo, no mencionó otra palabra, solo se paró junto a mí a observar las fotos que colgaban de la pared.

Habían fotografías de cada uno de sus hijos, juntos, separados, actuales, fotos viejas, pero ninguna sonrisa, era todo tan formal, sentí incluso lástima por la vida que llevaban, no querría ni imaginar cómo fue su infancia, quizás toda su vida los han criado como adultos responsables.

— ¿Esa es la señora Uchiha? — mencioné apuntando un cuadro en medio de la pared que tenía la fotografía de una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro y liso, los ojos grandes y alegres, la piel pálida pero preciosa y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, nada parecido a sus hijos.

— Sí, la señorita Mikoto falleció unos días después de dar a luz a Sarada-sama, desde que se marchó esta mansión se volvió fría y solitaria, creo que jamás volví a escuchar una risa alegre aquí, han cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces

— Lástima, dejó una bonita familia, no creo que a ella le hubiese gustado ver como todo decayó

— A veces el destino nos juega malas pasadas, solo hay que saber ponerse de pie otra vez — me sonrió para abandonar luego el salón, y dejarme allí otra vez sola

La verdad, es que a esa casa le faltaba una mujer, una madre, una esposa. Era todo tan aburrido, tan sombrío, la gente de esa familia era ambiciosa, soberbia, manipuladora, con serios problemas de egocentrismo y altruismo, realmente faltaba allí alguien que los devuelva a la tierra.

No es que quisiera hacerme cargo de todo yo, pero si pudiese cambiar a alguien allí, creo que daría por pagada mi buena acción anual. Quiero ser yo quien vuelva a hacer feliz a alguien allí, y para eso, debo poner mano firme con esos jodidos hombres, y se bien como jugar con su mente, creo que el hecho de haber sido tan fácil en la secundaria, me ha dado la habilidad de controlar las cosas a mi favor, si respecta a hombres, claramente.

Luego de comer algo y volver a la biblioteca, se acercaba la hora de la llegada de Sarada-sama.

Como siempre, venía con ese rostro fruncido, como si la vida realmente fuera una m*erda para ella. Tiró sus cosas donde se le pegara la gana, y nuestra lección comenzó.

Dormí, placida, hermosa y tranquilamente. Nadie por esos pasillos, nadie que me molestase, nadie que me viniera a abrazar por la noche y me dejara con el cuerpo ferviente. Al fin pude relajar mi mente y dormir, hasta el siguiente día.

08:00 AM y yo tomaba mi bolso para salir de ese lugar. Me despedí de Sarutobi y algunos otros empleados que se encontraban cerca. Sarada-sama ni siquiera se molestó en abrir su puerta cuando quise despedirme de ella. En fin, era libre todo un día lejos de ese lugar.

Tomé el tren de vuelta, nunca había estado tan feliz de llegar a ese viejo y anticuado departamento. Introduje mi llave, pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente, mientras una azabache se colgaba de mi cuello.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — sollozaba — ¡Por qué no me has llamado, estaba tan preocupada!

— Hinata — sonreí mientras la separaba un poco de mí — lo siento, no he tenido tiempo

— Kakashi estaba a punto de ir a buscarte a ese lugar ¡Está tan alterado!

— No sean exagerados, solo han pasado dos días desde la última vez que hablamos

— ¡Pero esa mansión me suena tan horrible! ¿No te han torturado?

Reí — Aún no

Comencé a contarle a Hinata un poco de mi semana en ese lugar, claro, obviando los detalles del acoso sexual que vivía cada día, estaba segura que si se lo decía, me encerraría en un armario y no me dejaría volver allí otra vez.

Hinata era mi mejor amiga desde… siempre supongo. La conocí en la primaria, al siguiente año luego de haberme mudado del campo. Era una muchacha tímida y casi invisible, me acerqué a ella con el afán de hablar con alguien de la clase, y desde entonces somos inseparables. Creo que ella es quien más me ha tenido paciencia en el mundo, aguantando mis cambios de estilo, de personalidad, de hombre, todo tipo de cambios.

Luego de darme un delicioso baño, me recosté sobre mi cama que tanto extrañaba y me dormí. Vaya, realmente necesitaba descansar de todo eso.

Miré mi reloj, marcaba las 14:00, Hinata no se encontraba en el departamento, me dejó una pequeña nota diciendo que debía cubrir un turno urgente en el café.

Me di el gusto de pasearme solo con ropa interior dentro de la casa, si hacía eso en la mansión… la verdad me daba escalofrío pensarlo… Era realmente agradable tener ese tiempo para mí.

Pero la vida no podía ser tan hermosa como creía. La puerta sonaba una y otra vez. Miré por la mirilla de la puerta. Era Kakashi. La verdad era que en ese momento se me revolvió el estómago, sabía que me iba a llegar una grande.

Abrí con algo de temor, la verdad es que ni pensé en ponerme algo más de ropa, con él no lo necesitaba, ya me conocía de todas las formas posibles.

Entró bastante molesto, apenas me miró cuando cruzó la puerta. Me dio la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana que daba dirección a un gran parque.

Me acerqué a él por detrás — ¿Algo que decir?

— Nada — dijo a secas

— ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

— Hinata me dijo que habías vuelto

— ¿No me preguntarás como estuvo mi semana?

— No me interesa

— ¿Viniste solo a mirar por la ventana?

— Sí

Me encogí de hombros mientras me recostaba en el sofá para prender la televisión.

— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonta! — Exclamó volteando a verme

— ¿Perdón?

— Sakura, está bien… — se sentó junto a mí — entiendo que amas tu trabajo, y lo haces perfectamente además, pero… ¡Cómo se te ocurre vivir en una mansión con puros tipos llenos de hormonas, y pe*nes, y dinero, y poder, y más pe*nes!

Solté una risa algo exagerada — Kakashi, de verdad, no te preocupes, estoy bien allí, nadie me pone un dedo encima, apenas si me hablan, estoy allí para trabajar, no para follar

— ¡Eso es ahora Sakura! ¿Y después?

— Después… seguiré trabajando en lo que amo

— No quiero que te lastimes

— Ya estás viejo, Kakashi, no te preocupes de más o te vas a empezar a arrugar

Suspiró — ¿Follamos?

Reí — no tengo relaciones desde hace dos años, la última vez incluso fue contigo… Creo que estoy oxidada

Se encogió de hombros — Nunca es tarde para recordar los viejos tiempos

Amaba la picardía de Kakashi, a pesar de que sea mucho más grande que yo, siempre encontraba la forma de seducirme. Creo que es cierto cuando dicen que el sex*o fortalece la amistad, porque desde que comenzamos a follar, en mi primer año de universidad, se ha vuelto un gran amigo para mí, es la persona a quien le tengo más confianza, claro, después de Hinata.

Comenzó a besarme, hace tanto tiempo que no tenía este tipo de contacto con un hombre, que siento que perdí la costumbre. Poco a poco agarré el ritmo, para dejarme llevar por las caricias que propiciaba Kakashi por toda mi piel. Se recostó sobre mí mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Bajó su boca por mi cuello, pasando su lengua y dejando cada rincón húmedo. La siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos. Oh, por Kami, se sentía tan bien, sus caricias, sus dedos introduciéndose en mi feminidad, ya húmeda, su lengua jugando con mis pezones, su miembro duro que chocaba contra mi pierna. Estaba a punto de explotar allí mismo.  
Se quitó lo que sobraba de ropa para entrar en mí, fuerte, como me gustaba.

Y no puedo negar, que me hacía sentir en las nubes, follar con Kakashi era maravilloso, sabía cómo complacer a una mujer. Claro, si a parte de tutor de latín, era un mujeriego cualquiera, por eso tampoco involucré sentimientos con él, ni él conmigo. Sin embargo, esta vez, fue todo tan extraño… No por sentir que me quitaban nuevamente mi virginidad, sino porque esta vez, no era Kakashi la imagen que veía… Por mi mente se pasaba cada uno de los Uchiha's, tocándome, besándome, montándome… Creo que eso me prendió aún más.

— ¿Quieres salir a comer? Son cerca de las 20:00, debes tener hambre

— ¿Tu invitas?

— ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? — sonrió

Me arreglé un poco para salir a comer algo con Kakashi.

— ¿Sakura? — me dijo casi en un susurro

— ¿hm?

— No es por asustarte pero… desde hace varias calles siento que alguien nos viene siguiendo

Me puse algo nerviosa, a esa hora, era normal que la gente rondara en las calles, pero Kakashi tenía razón, desde hace un buen rato, un sujeto con un gran abrigo y sombrero nos seguía. Al parecer notó que nos dimos cuenta, porque cuando me di la vuelta, comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

Un par de calles más, y el sujeto volvía a seguirnos… era realmente extraño. Lo extraño era, que no estaba asustada, si no, intrigada, se me hacía tan familiar… hasta que…

— Espérame aquí Kakashi

Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y entraba a un callejón, siguiendo a tal sujeto.

— ¡Hey, espera! — le grité una vez que llegó al fondo

Él o ella no sabía qué hacer, una gran reja de aluminio tapaba su camino.

— ¿¡Hasta cuándo nos seguirás, Sasuke-sama!?

Al parecer, no me equivocaba, pues cuando escuchó su nombre, dejó de intentar escapar y se quitó ese ridículo sombrero con el abrigo.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo? — dijo molesto

— Ni siquiera sabes disfrazarte bien, vi tu rostro un par de veces ¿Qué diablos haces siguiéndome? ¡Es mi día libre!

— Lo sé… solo… quería ver que hacías en tus días libres…

— Joder… ¿Desde hace cuánto que me sigues?

— Desde que saliste de la mansión

Dijo con tal tranquilidad, que me dio mucho más miedo del que ya le tenía.

— ¡¿Estuviste en mi casa?! — dije asustada

— No, esperé afuera a ver si salías

— ¿Estuviste todo el p*to día afuera?

— ¿Algún problema?

— ¡Claro, hay muchos problemas con eso! ¡Eres un psicópata!

— ¿Por qué en la mansión me tratas con tanto respeto y aquí me hablas como si fuera una persona más?

— Porque eso eres… una persona más… solo mantengo mi imagen de mujer correcta para conservar mi empleo — dije en un tono esquivo

— Eres una embustera — dijo acercándose a mí — pero esa no es razón para dejar de estar loco por ti

Me tomó de las muñecas mientras me acorralaba con una pared cercana, y repetía lo mismo de las noches en la mansión. Apoyaba su nariz en mi cuello, hasta bajar por mi pecho, y susurrarme allí

— ¿Disfrutaste follando con ese otro? — dijo suavemente

— Eso a ti no te importa — dije nerviosa, en un hilo de voz, mientras la temperatura volvía a subir hasta mi rostro

— Claro que me importa — comenzó a lamer mi pecho — no permitiré que otra persona te toque, te bese o siquiera te mire

— ¡Estás loco!

— Tú me vuelves así

Con sus dientes bajó suavemente mi camiseta, aun manteniendo el agarre en mis muñecas. Bajó su boca hasta uno de mis pechos y comenzó a lamer la parte superior. Demonios, me estaba prendiendo, demasiado… demasiado para creerlo.

Comenzó a succionar en la piel de uno de mis senos, dejando una marca roja, casi morada, húmeda y ferviente.

— Para que aprendas a quien perteneces

Me sonrió mientras tomaba del suelo sus cosas, y salía por el callejón, dejándome otra vez más, encendida y confundida.

Me arreglé la camiseta, golpeé un poco mi rostro con mis manos, y salí también de allí para encontrarme con Kakashi aun mirando fuera de la tienda donde lo dejé.

— ¿Pasó algo? Tardaste mucho

— No, todo esta bien…

* * *

 **VOLVÍ DESDE LAS TINIEBLAS MÁS HARD QUE NUNCA JAJAJ espero les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de lo mucho que tarde en publicar, no lo he abandonado, tampoco los otros, solo me falta inspiración.**

 **Tengo un par de cosas que comunicar**

 **\- Dentro de una semana termino mi última práctica de la universidad, por lo que el tiempo de descanso volverá a mi vida, y podré actualizar más seguido esta y las otras historias**

 **\- He leído todos sus comentarios, y realmente les agradezco la paciencia y el cariño que me hacen llegar**

 **\- En un principio, pensaba hacer esta historia SasuSaku, incluso la tenía pensada completa hasta el final, ahora estoy empezando a dudar del destino de Sakura XDDDD por lo que si me salen cosas incoherentes o sorpresas demasiado drásticas, es porque estoy rehaciendo la historia de acuerdo a lo que ustedes me comentan jiji ¿IDEAS PARA ESTO?**

 **Espero volver por aquí pronto**

 **cariños !**


	11. Uchiha Izuna

[LEMON]

Volver a la rutina me hizo entender que bastó solo una semana para no querer poner un pie allí otra vez. Pero estaba jodida, malditamente jodida, porque había firmado un pacto con satanás y si fallaba a mi palabra, me crucificaría.

Aunque lo peor fue al momento de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pues un par de ojos azabaches me devoraban desde el segundo piso de la mansión. Esa mirada que me provocaba calosfríos, pero que bien disfrutaba cuando me acosaba. Uchiha Obito. Intenté esquivarla y hacerme la difícil, pero cuando volví a mirar, él ya no estaba. Llegaban recuerdos a mi mente cuando follaba con Kakashi y sentía la penetrante mirada de él, de sus hermanos, como si fuera su presa, como si fuera un premio. Era repulsivamente excitante.

A pesar de las prohibiciones de Madara, a pesar de lo difícil que me había comportado con ellos, no podía negar que tener a siete hombres guapos preocupados por mí me elevaban el ego a las nubes. No quería llegar a nada más que lo que había conocido hasta ahora, pues si tuviera que elegir uno de ellos para revolcarme, diablos, no podría, querría más y más de cada uno de los miembros de la familia. Así que si quiero conservar mi trabajo, debo conservar la compostura de igual manera.

Al ser lunes, debía comenzar a trabajar desde ya para las tutorías. Guardé mis cosas dentro de mi habitación y caminé con sumo cuidado por el pasillo. Mentiría si dijera que no quería que Indra se apareciera por allí a regañarme. ¿Acaso me había vuelto masoquista? Cero. No existió respuesta de él.

Bajé las escaleras a la cocina, y después de un desayuno ligero, me encerré en mi lugar favorito, la biblioteca.

Deseaba y me quejaba con que no quería que nadie me interrumpiera, pero para mis adentros, ansiaba locamente que Shisui apareciera allí. Pero mis deseos fueron fallidos.

A la hora de almorzar, Hiruzen me pidió ayuda para llevar unas cajas al jardín, y fue inevitable no recordar mi encuentro con Itachi. Dios, me estaba volviendo loca, de veras.

Las tutorías con Sarada fueron tediosas. Al parecer, esa niña malcriada había vuelto a retroceder, y se comportaba de la manera caprichosa como lo hizo cuando la conocí. Pero yo estaba desconectada, casi ida, mi mente navegaba en otro lugar, en otra habitación, con un par de ojos penetrantes devorándome, con un cuerpo níveo fornido embistiéndome, con una cabellera azabache embriagándome de su aroma… ¿Y lo peor? Ni siquiera le visualizaba rostro, no fantaseaba con ninguno en específico. Fantaseaba con todos.

Yo, que desde un principio actué como una mujer firme y decidida, estaba perdiendo los estribos, pero no dejaría que nadie lo notase. No dejaría que ninguno de ellos se sintiera con el poder de poseerme, si tengo que guardar mis instintos carnales, los esconderé en lo más profundo de mi ser, y la fantasía será el único medio en el cual podría sentirme dominada por los Uchihas.

Y apenas había pasado una semana allí…

Cuando salí de la biblioteca, y Sarada ignoró completamente mis deseos de buenas noches, me dirigí a la oficina de Madara-sama. Toqué suavemente la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

¿Era el día de ignorarme? Llevaba casi todo el día dentro de la mansión y nadie se había acercado a mí a regañarme, acosarme, insinuarse o al menos hablarme. Sí, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca. Creí que mis deseos carnales se dieron por las ganas que tenía de sentirlos, pero no, es solo un estúpido capricho por sentir que alguien quiere llamar mi atención. Después de todo, si el día hubiese sido diferente y ellos no me dejaran en paz, sí que estaría agotada.

Son solo estupideces mías. Solo estoy imaginando cosas. Claro, no puedo negar lo innegable, eran jodidamente seductores, pero no podía montarme una película que era solo yo a quienes acosaban o incitaban. Eran Uchihas después de todo, manipuladores, altaneros y soberbios, que creen que pueden conseguir todo solo por su apellido. Mi mente me estaba jugando una terrible pasada. No ansiaba su masculinidad, ansiaba sentir que atraía a alguien. Creo que luego pediré perdón a Kakashi por follarmelo mientras pensaba en siete personas más.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Ni siquiera le puse el seguro a la puerta, al parecer ellos ni siquiera estaban allí, pues todo estaba muy silencioso.

Cerré los ojos suavemente hasta dormirme.

Pero nada podía ser tan tranquilo como creía.

Desperté al sentir el golpe de mi puerta al cerrarse. Levanté la mirada y no lo podía creer.

Indra, Obito, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke e Indra. Todos parados frente a mí, mirándome, devorándome con los ojos. Intenté articular una palabra pero se me hizo imposible. Estaba nerviosa, incluso sentí ganas de llorar ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

El mayor de los hermanos se acercó a mí. Por inercia, me incorporé en la cama, mis manos temblaban y el calor en mi rostro se hacía eminente. Se acercó a mi oído mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo.

— Tranquila, esto te va a gustar — sonrió de soslayo mientras sacaba una pañoleta y cubría mis ojos

Intenté resistirme y quitarlo de mi lado, pero una parte de mí ni siquiera ejercía fuerzas para alejarlo.

Obito, del otro lado, tomó mis manos mientras las ataba. Al mismo tiempo, Shisui, quien apenas me miraba, ataba mis pies. Y allí estaba yo, en shock, vulnerable y sumisa a ellos. Pero todos con miradas diferentes, aunque no los viera, podía sentirlas.

Indra lo hacía de forma posesiva.  
Obito con perversión.  
Itachi amable.  
Shisui era tranquilo.  
Sasuke ni siquiera tenía la vista en mí.  
Mientras que Izuna se veía más bien divertido con la escena.

¿Yo? Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Tampoco quería dejarme llevar, estaba asustada pero ansiosa de lo que posiblemente venía.

Lo primero que sentí fue un par de manos rozando la piel de mis brazos, deleitándose con ellos, disfrutando del tacto, haciéndome estremecer. Otro par de manos en mi otro brazo, pero este dejaba besos en él. Desde mi hombro hasta mi mano. Era un contacto húmedo. Me electrizaba todos los sentidos. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, incluso inexistente. Mis labios estaban separados sutilmente, pero temblaban. Todo mi cuerpo lo hacía. Y la verdad es que no sabía si era por el miedo o la excitación.  
Luego de eso, sentí como uno de ellos tocaba mi abdomen. Sus manos eran fuertes, no podía diferenciar de quién se trataba. Ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos. Todo estaba sumido bajo un absoluto silencio que era interrumpido por mis jadeos.  
Levantó delicadamente mi camiseta hasta el borde de mis pechos y acarició mi panza con suavidad. Tomó entre sus manos mi cintura, mientras movía sus dedos dejando deliciosas caricias, adentrándose hacia mi espalda. Acercó su rostro a mi ombligo, lo besó, provocando que me arqueara. Como si quisiera más, como si me entregara más. Solté un suave gemido que fue ahogado por una mano que cubría mi boca y jugaba con mis labios. Quería lamer cada uno de sus dedos, pero no era capaz de reaccionar a la situación.  
Lo siguiente que sentí fue como dos manos, más pequeñas que la anterior, tomaban una de mis piernas. Acercó su rostro a mi muslo, y hundió su nariz en él, sentí su respiración, pesada, casi tanto como la mía. Pasó su lengua desde abajo, hasta llegar casi a mi intimidad y se detuvo. Joder, si hubiese seguido, exploto ahí mismo.  
El otro hermano hizo casi lo mismo, pero dejó suaves mordidas en mi otro muslo, suaves y deliciosas mordidas.  
Quedaba solo uno más ¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo se apoderaría?  
Sentí un peso sobre mí, se había casi recostado en mi cuerpo. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo, dejando suaves marcas rojas y húmedas. Y no pude evitarlo, gemí como quise hacerlo desde un principio. Me hizo callar, mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Su aroma se sentía tan familiar, podía casi jurar que era Sasuke, pero el tipo de caricias que me propinaba no eran propias de él. Ya había tenido una experiencia previa de las succiones del Uchiha. Quería quitarme la venda y abrir los ojos, mirarlos con deseo y dejar que me cogieran, pero ni siquiera podía mover las manos.  
Quise hablar y me cubrieron la boca con un trozo de seda que introdujeron a mi boca. Lo conocía. La textura. Era mi ropa interior que habían arrancado. De la cintura para abajo estaba completamente desnuda.  
Sentí un par de dedos que recorrían la superficie de mi intimidad, la rozaban, sutilmente. Otras dos manos, al parecer de personas diferentes, separaban mis muslos, acariciándolos, encendiéndome. Una cuarta persona, acercaba su rostro a mi sexo, inhalando y exhalando frente a mí. Los otros dos que restaban, se apoderó cada uno de mis senos. De mi lado izquierdo, lo masajeaban y rozaban con sus dedos, apretándolo y acariciándolo. Del otro lado, era más atrevido, pasaba su lengua por mi pezón, humedeciéndolo y succionándolo. ¿Si les soy sincera? Lo único que quería era montarme a uno de ellos. Ya me daba lo mismo quien fuera, gritaría el nombre que sea necesario.

Pero como dije, nada podía ser como yo creía.

Desperté de golpe cuando sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría.

Mierda.

Todo había sido un maldito y excitante sueño. Sí, demasiado excitante, tanto como para sentir húmeda mi feminidad.

Miré hacia la entrada para ver de quién se trataba. Me incorporé en la cama al ver que solo era uno, no los seis. Si no fuera porque habló apenas entró, le hubiese gritado "Cógeme, estoy lista".

— Lamento la intromisión, pero llevo casi diez minutos tocando su puerta y no respondía, pensé que le había pasado algo

Lo miré con extrañeza ¿Desde cuándo era tan propio para hablar?

— ¿Pasó algo?

Respondí, acalorada, con la respiración entre cortada, como si mi mayor fantasía hubiese ocurrido en verdad.

Negó con la cabeza — Solo escuché quejidos, pensé que se sentía enferma

Me sentí avergonzada. No solo había gemido en mis sueños, si no que en la realidad.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué me estás hablando así? Hace dos días atrás me decías lo loco que estabas por mí y ahora hablas con tanto respeto

— ¿Perdón? — me miró extrañado

— ¿Qué tienes, Sasuke? ¿Vienes a hacer lo de todas las noches? La verdad es que estoy algo cansada…

— ¿Sasuke? — Rio — Soy Izuna

Bien. Yo era idiota. Me sentí más avergonzada que cuando me vio así de cachonda.

Agaché la mirada.

— Lo siento, lo confundí, no quise hablarle así

Sonrió — No se preocupe, siempre nos confunden, aunque a Sasuke no le gusta mucho

¿Cómo no confundirlos si eran gemelos?

Sonreí de igual manera — Estoy bien si eso quería saber

Se acercó más aún a mi cama — ¿Me está sacando de su habitación?

Lo miré sorprendida — Pensé que solo quería ver si estaba enferma, ya le dije que no es así

Sonrió de soslayo, intimidándome — ¿Cómo es eso de que mi hermano está loco por ti?

Entre abrí un poco los labios. La había fregado, si Madara-sama se entera de eso, seguro me corre y no vuelvo a tener otro empleo en toda mi vida

Negué con la cabeza — Lo siento, por favor, olvide lo que dije, haré lo que sea

Lo miré rogándole, suplicándole que guardara silencio. Tan solo esperaba que fuera el único Uchiha decente de esa casa.

— ¿Lo que sea?

Se acercó a hasta mi lado, posicionándose sobre mí. Aguanté la respiración un segundo, esto no era como mi sueño, era peor. Realmente estaba asustada.  
Colocó ambas manos a los costados de mi cabeza, levantando con sus brazos su cuerpo sobre el mío. Estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, mirándome con deseo. Esquivé mi rostro hacia otro lado, y rio de tal manera que me asustó.

— ¿Y si te dijera que yo también estoy loco por ti? ¿Me dejarías hacerte lo que mi hermano hace contigo todas las noches?

Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse — No es lo que piensa, entre él y yo no ha pasado nada

— No lo niegues, Sakura. Eres preciosa — acercó su rostro a mi cuello — No sé qué es lo que haces con Sasuke, pero yo podría hacerlo mejor

— ¿Eso crees?

La voz ronca que se escuchó en la entrada de mi habitación me había salvado de lo que quizás, hubiese lamentado al día siguiente. Aunque la persona de quien venía no era precisamente de quien quería que me salvara.

El azabache que se encontraba sobre mí se levantó rápidamente, acercándose a su hermano.

— ¡Sasuke, volviste!

Intentó abrazarlo pero este se corrió rápidamente, empujándolo con uno de sus brazos, y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, amenazándolo.

— Vuelves a acercarte a ella, y te juro que te mato — La mirada de Sasuke estaba llena de rencor

— Lo siento — lo miró temeroso — No volveré a tocar lo que es tuyo

Se zafó del agarre de su hermano y salió rápidamente de mi recamara. Lo siguiente que escuché fue una puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

Suspiré sonoramente una vez que Izuna salió de mi habitación. Ganándome una mirada de reproche del otro hermano que quedó allí.

— ¿Qué hacías con este? — Se acercó a mi cama, subiéndose a ella y quedando frente a mí — Te dije que eras mía…

El calor en mi rostro subió rápidamente, no era calentura, era cólera.

— ¡Ya estoy harta de todos ustedes! No soy de tu propiedad, Sasuke, ni tuya ni de ninguno de tus hermanos, no soy el juguete de nadie

Mis ojos se aguaron e involuntariamente las lágrimas se desbordaron. Pero no estaba triste, estaba hastiada.

Y él… Me abrazó. Y fue suficiente para largarme a llorar en sus brazos. Era un idiota. A pesar de que era el peor de todos, no pude evitar sentirme cobijada entre sus brazos.


End file.
